Under The Moon
by freeasair
Summary: luke/OC, Bang bang from the closet walls,The schoolhouse halls,The shotgun's loaded.Push me and I'll push back.I'm done asking, I demand.
1. Chapter 1

My day started with sari wanting to pet the sphinx.

It was a normal day, sari and I woke up from a motel to look for this mythical place called camp half-blood. Its mythical because its so god damn hard to find. Well now we're driving because sari had to piss off the stupid sphinx, and were headed through this forest. "cow" sari shouted as I swerved we hit the base of a tree and flew, we were headed toward a tree, I closed my eyes and prepared for impact. "casey drive" sari said. I opened my eyes, we were on the ground, I breaked and turned the wheel sharply. We came to a hault the sphinx running against an invisible wall.

"that was fucking awesome" sari said getting out of the car.

"no, it so wasn't" I said.

"and who are you?" a centaur said coming up to us.

"oh my god, your like half horse" sari said.

"I'm a centaur" he said with dignity .

"I'm Casey, this is my friend sari" I said, "were uh half bloods" I said with a smile.

"we gathered that, do you know who your parents are?" the centaur said.

"well we know who our mortal parents are but not our 'godly' parents, other than the facts that they are male" I said.

"what she said" sari said.

"well I am Chiron activities director, you will be staying in hermes cabin until your-" he stopped and gasped. He was staring at sari I turned around and looked at her.

"oh my gods there's something on your head" I shouted.

"what?" she shouted looking up. A tridant was floating above her head. "what the hades is that?" she asked

"you're a daughter of Poseidon" a guy with messy black hair said.

"that the sea god right?" sari asked.

"yes that's the sea god" I said.

"ok" she said.

"well percy you can show sari? Around" he said.

"her full names sarelle if you prefer that" I said.

"right" he said.

"Clarisse you can show casey around" Chiron said. A heavy set girl walked toward me and grumbled something about a pony being stupid.

"listen here runt, I don't know who your daddy is so for now you better stay on my good side" she said.

"uh, OK" I said.

She laughed, "no one ever seems to listen to me, usually have a quick tongue or stutter but you seem different, how are you with fighting?" she asked.

"I know a few cheap shots that can help me out" I said.

"you'll have to teach me them" she said. Clarisse was highly feared the favorite daughter of Ares, I wouldn't doubt it. But she was nice. I taught her about the pressure point in the neck that I used on my brother last year. "and this is cabin 11, maybe you'll get picked by a cool god and get out of THAT hell hole" she said.

"until then, yay cramped spaces" I said with fake enthusiasm. She smiled and I headed in.

"you have tamed the great Clarisse" a boy said hovering over me as I entered the cabin.

"scary" a boy who could pass for his twin said. I slid out from their intense gaze.

"I don't know what your talking about, Clarisse seems nice" I said.

"nice?" one of them said. I looked around at the crowded cabin, kids darted backa dn forth a few older kids lounged on their bed.

"and this sleeping bag is yours" one of them said.

"sorry about the location, but as you can see we're pretty cramped" the other said. I didn't see anything wrong with, why is that guy chained to his bed? There was a guy with blonde hair with a magazine on his face his ankle chained to his bed.

"what's wrong with the location?" I asked absent mindedly.

"cause of luke" (he's alive, he's under parole) one of the twins pointed to the guy on the bed.

"he went a little power crazy and caused a huge war, he almost died, but now he's here" the other said.

"you know I can hear you right?" he said looking out from his magazine, he had a large scar that ran down the left side of his face. The two brothers paid him no mind.

"anyway im travis stoll and this is my brother connor" the one who was slightly taller said.

"umm nice to learn that, now" I said.

"it adds to the mystery" one said and then they dashed off.

"weirdos" I muttered I spread out my sleeping bag and looked through the stuff I was given, I had my suitcase from my car, which was still probably parked by that tree. All of that essentials, I had put a lock on it. Thank god too. Hermes was known for thieves and those Stoll brothers were suspicious. I pulled out my necklace from underneath my shirt, it was the only birthday gift I ever received from my real father, it had a ruby with bronze around it in a pretty plain oval design, I had lost the leather string it came on originally and had instead put it on a silver string that had such a fine chain that it looked like a piece of silver thread.

"that's pretty" a voice said from above me. I looked and not 3 inches away was Luke. I freaked out and hit my head against the bed.

"ow" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"sorry, who gave you that?" he asked.

"my dad, it was a in an envelope I got with a cheap birthday card" I said.

"doesn't it bother you, you haven't ever met the man?" he asked.

"not really, I have a step dad, he's real nice" I said.

"lucky, you have normal-ish parents" he said.

"boring-ish parents is more like it" I said. I opened my suit case and pulled out some peanut butter, a loaf of bread and some marshmallow spread. "well im out I'm gonna go make sure sari didn't kill that black haired kid" I siad.

"you probably shouldn't talk to me, I'm public enemy number 1 here" he said.

"well I already made friends with public enemy number 2, Clarisse. Might as well live at camp hell thoroughly" I said with a smile I locked my suitcase and gathered the stuff and headed out. Sari's cabin was cabin 2, had to remember that. The door was open so I walked in. there were several bed only looked like 2 were occupied, sari's was across the room, it had sari on it. The other was occupied by black haired guy and some blonde chick making out. "OH GROSS" I shouted turning around and dropped my stuff on sari's bed.

"that's what I said" sari said we high fived and got to making two fluffer nutters. The couple across the room broke apart.

"well you could knock you know" the blonde snapped.

"door was open" I said.

"still impolite"

"your such a bitch, get over yourself" sari snapped suddenly. "you know the first words to me were stay away from my boyfriend? I'm his half sister that's just gross" sari said. She took a huge bite out of her sandwich and glared.

"what is that?" the black haired kid asked.

"that's Percy my new half-brother and his 'that' Annabeth" sari said. I smiled into my sandwich.

"it's a fluffer nutter" I said.

"so what did you do the whole hour and a half we've been apart"? sari said.

"taught Clarisse that pressure point trick, met two guys I'm ninety percent sure are going to try and break into my suit case and met the guy in the bed I'm sleeping next to" I said.

"you taught Clarisse what?" percy shouted.

"there's a pressure point in your neck, I taught her were it was, it can make a person pass out from the pain" I said.

"great" he said laying down on his bed.

Sari and I shrugged. "I hope you get picked?" she said testing the word on her lips, "soon" she said.

"I don't know, I don't really care" I said.

"why not?" Annabeth asked, "don't you want to know where you belong?" she asked.

"I belong here, I don't think it should matter what cabin I'm in, or be judged by who my father is" I said.

"your are so wise" sari said, she was sitting cross legged, with her hands on her knees like she was meditating.

Smack, "could have had a V8" I said. I had thumped her on the forehead. I got up and ran, whenever any of us started that it was always war. I dodged through the kids with sari hot on trail, I wasn't a fast runner but I was a fast weaver. I wasn't really looking where I was going and kept glancing back, I saw archers getting read to fire and ducked and slid underneath the arrows that would have hit me in the head I'm sure. Sari didn't stop and just went around them, I got up kept running. We dodged around the camp before I finally fell back on the grass. I pulled in gulpfuls of air greedily. I was so tired.

"wake me up tomorrow" I mumbled to sari after she told me the have a v8.

"I claim this land in the name of me" sari said putting shoes on my stomach lightly.

"get your foot off my stomach" I said, "zeus knows were your shoes have been" I put my hand up for her to help me up she did. Thankfully.

"you two" a guy said coming toward us.

"huh?" sari and I said at the same time.

"you need to go to the oracle, now" he said pointing to a large cabin. Sari and I simply kind of freaked out swiftly walked to the cabin. Chiron the centaur pointed us to the attic. We made out way up through the dust and muck and there sat a girl our age-ish.

"we want to know our destiny's" saria dn I said at the same time.

"you" she pointed to sari, "second oath broken of the god of seas, shall not make a hero as your brother, you shall bring down the name of Poseidon more then once and not care, but one choice will save the fates of many" she said.

"um, ok"

"you" she pointed to me, "the one shrouded in mystery shall make friends with three, one a traitor, one of your kin, and another an enemy, a quest you will travel once all are close, there will come three virgos, your sight will become foggy, but always know the difference between love and treachery" the girl said. We left soon after. Chiron didn't ask us specifically, but asked me if I got any hint about my dad. I told him no.

Sari and I were sent back to our cabins. I met up with Clarisse on the way, she was sword fighting with a guy I didn't know. "hey let me teach you something" Clarisse said,

"ok" I said. She taught me the basics of fighting. And then she taught me how to ram someones head into a sheild. Clarisse is really good at fighting she also fitted me with with some leather amror. Why do I always make friends with the outcasts? "well your training starts tomorrow" she said.

"yay" I said with as much enthusiasm as I might have if iw ere to hang out with the sphinx.

"it's only bad the first day" she said. She patted me on the back and made me stumbled a bit. "see you at dinner Cass" she said. Cass?

"uh ok" I said. I met up with sari at the hermes cabin. "hey, heard you got a new nick name Kathy" sari shouted at me.

"stop calling me that" I shouted at her back.

"Kathy?" percy asked.

"yeah her middle name is" sari started to say but I cut her off.

"Sarelle Jones loves miles Loftin" I shouted.

"do not" sari said.

"do to" I said.

"do not"

"nuh uh"

"uh huh"

"nuh uh"

"uh huh"

"nuh uh"

"uh huh"

"nuh uh"

"uh huh"

"will both of you shut up?" percy shouted.

"you stay out of this" sari said.

"its time for dinner" Annabeth said.

"food" sari and I shouted running to the dining hall.

Well go figure we had to eat separately. Sari had to eat at the Poseidon table with percy and I had to eat with the hermes. The cups were neat, any drink I wanted. I got a smoothie. The food was delicious. I moved off a portion to give to my dad, whoever he was.

I felt an odd sensation and turned around, luke had walked in and everyone was staring at him. "the one shrouded in mystery shall make friends with three, one a traitor, one of your kin, and another an enemy, a quest you will travel once all are close, there will come three virgos, your sight will become foggy, but always know the difference between love and treachery" my destiny came to mind. I wonder if he's the traitor? I thought to myself. maybe he's the enemy I thought. Clarisse is probably the enemy "can I sit here?" a voice said.

I looked to see luke, he stood there awkwardly, everyone waited for my decision, "no go ahead and sit" I said. I heard gasps and whispers, but I was till lost in thought. 'the one shrouded in mystery shall make friends with three, one a traitor, ' probably luke 'one of your kin,' hades knows who that is 'and another an enemy,' probably Clarisse 'a quest you will travel once all are close,' once we're friends we'll get a quest 'there will come three virgos,' virgins? 'your sight will become foggy,' who knows what that means, maybe ill go blind 'but always know the difference between love and treachery' watch those I fall for. "cass, hello?" connor was snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"what huh?" I asked dumbly.

"that one" he pointed to sari who was trying to wave me over, "is trying to get your attention" he said.

"you'd think I'd notice her" I mumbled, "thanks connor" I said. I got up and walked over to sari, carrying my plate with me.

"percy wanted to talk to you" sari said as I put my plate down. I took her fork.

"what?" I asked my mouth filled with mashed potatoes.

"what do you think your doing letting luke sit next to you?" he whispering glancing toward luke behind me.

"being a good person, you should try it sometime" I said, loud enough for the table behind us to hear.

"he tried to rule the world, he sent the gods into war, he brought back chronos" he said.

"sari got me attacked by 3 deadly monsters, nearly drowned me, and sent a small hick town into a war, got me kicked out of an anime con. And today I was attacked by a sphinx" I said, "but I still love her like a sister."

"god that was fun" sari said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"he's a traitor" he said loudly.

"do you think he's the one in your prophecy?" sari said absent mindedly.

"that's what i was thinking about while you were trying to get my attention" I said. Sari and I thought about it a moment.

"hey want to go put our food in the fire?" sari asked after several minutes.

"YES" I said. Sari gave hers to Poseidon, 'dad, do you hate Poseidon? cause I'm starting to hate his kid Percy'

"burning stuff, it lights up the pyromaniac within me" she said with a smile. I patted her on the shoulder.

That night I was asleep on the floor. Twisting and turning n my sleeping bag, I was having troubled falling asleep. Finally I twisted out of sleeping back pulled on an oversized hoody, grabbed my iphone, currently set to airplane mode, and headed outside. I didn't go anywhere I just sat on the steps of the cabin, the night air was cool, and refreshing. I was looking at the sky wondering if the gods were watching me, when the door creaked open and shut again. It was luke.

"I saw you weren't in you sleeping bag, I thought you were eaten by a harpy or something" he said.

"ha ha" I said, "so does that chain just go to the edges of camp or what?" I asked. The clamp on his ankle seemed to grow to wherever he went I didn't get it.

"yeah, I think it does" he said.

"I wonder if you can trip people with it?" I thought aloud.

"you know your one of the weirdest girls I've met" he said.

"that's me weird casey" I said. "except with me its normal"

"what you listening to?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Russian band" I said, I handed him an ear bud.

"what does malchik gay mean?" he asked.

"gay boy" I answered. He gave me a disbelieving look, "what I told you I was weird"

"what other music do you have?" he asked I handed him my phone. He looked through my music and switched the song, immediately a tonky piano came on.

"this song is the story of my life" I said.

"why is it called fuck you?" he asked.

"wait for it, fuck you, fuck you very, very much, cause we hate what you do, and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch. Fuck you fuck you very, very much, cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late, so please don't stay in touch" I sang quietly. I wasn't a good singer I knew that much.

"you have the most random music on here" he said.

"wha ti have music ADD" I said.

"oh this is a good song" he said, "Scotty doesn't know, that Fiona and me, do it in my van every Sunday" he said. He shook it and it changed.

"I wanna be rich and I want lots of money, I don't care about clever I don't care about funny, I want lots of clothes and a fuck load of diamonds, I heard people die while their trying to find them" I took the phone and looked up a song, "this is my favorite song" I said. "she lives down on a fancy street, where the trees fall without a sound. Cause the wind is always blowing so much louder, she says she wants to be lonely and free. She said it could take a while to pick the right draw. Ad my how all these days by oh so fast, so fast yeah. I'm guess everything is good, I'm guessing eve thing's alright. I'm guessing everything is moving along right in time, for you. I'm guessing everything is grand, guessing everything's alright. I'm guessing every thing is moving along right in time. Mary's got a brand new star, in her hand she's going to hold it up into, the big big skies, oh lord now, the big big skies. Then them angels gonna rise above, then them angels gonna fall into the hearts of all of people in that town under that sky that night. I'm guess everything is good, I'm guessing eve thing's alright. I'm guessing everything is moving along right in time, for you. I'm guessing everything is grand, guessing everything's alright. I'm guessing everu thing is moving along right in time, for you. The story of Mary it's just the story of Mary, for you." I said. (Shane gamble, story of Mary).

"that a pretty song" he said.

"my causin wrote it" I said with a smile.

"for who?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said, I yawned, "I'm tired im going inside, don't get eaten by a harpy, I have three friends in this shit hole and I really don't want only two" I said.

"what did percy want?" luke asked.

"to tell me he's going to be an ass all summer" I said.

------- (I don't know why I felt the need to make this so long) ---------------------

Well, I made this for my bftnamADHDbswmtflawpbsjltf (best friend not anymore ADHD because she wants me to feel like a weird person because she's just like that forever) sari.

i have found new interests, so here's one of my new interests. hey hey by superchick.


	2. Chapter 2

**The idiot who thinks I own these characters, is wrong. (not that anyone has mentioned that but you know whatev)**

**I only own me (casey) and I don't own sari. I'm gonna see if I can't get her to write her side of the story.**

That night I had the weirdest dream. I was in a grassy area with people all around me, but none talked to me. In the distance I saw black rocked lands, filled with pain and screaming. Things drifted in the air above, objects of some sort.

"Casey" voice said from somewhere to the right of me.

"huh?" I asked. A middle aged guy with wings on his shoes and head floated down beside me.

"I am Hermes, you are staying in my cabin" he said.

"ok" I said.

"I would like to strike a deal with you, I would like you to become friends with my son and show everyone that he has changed" he said.

"ok" I said.

"and in return so one other than yourself will be able to get into your trunk" he said/

"and sari, can get in my trunk" I said.

"alright"

"coolio, can I have a normal dream now?" I asked, "this place gives me the heebie jeebies" I said.

"very well then"

I woke up and had breakfast with hermes cabin again letting luke sit next to me.

"you really don't have to be so nice" luke said, " I don't deserve it"

"I'm nice to everyone, unless their asses, like my brother, but you haven't done anything so you shouldn't worry" I said.

"really, you shouldn't hang out around me" he said.

"shouldn't statements deserve to die" I said. He laughed, and I'm pretty sure that was the first time I had seen him smile the whole 19 hours I had been at camp halfblood.

I gave my cereal to my dad, again asking him a question. Then it was off to learn how to fight with a sword.

"so have you ever picked up a sword before?" Clarisse asked.

"I picked up a katana in Montana, but really I'm not very good with a sword" I said.

"then what are you good with?" she asked, "spear, bow and arrow, a giant hammer?" she suggested. I liked the hammer idea.

I shook my head of the thought, "I have some daggers that my dad sent me last year for my birthday" I said. I stuck my hand into my hair line and pulled out two bobby pins. Pulling them out I twirled them and daggers appeared in my hand.

"than you can fight me" Percy said.

"sure" I said.

"let's make it interesting though, if I win you have to stop hanging out with Luke" he said.

"and I win you have to wear a pink frilly dress for an entire week" I said.

"like that will happen" he said, but he shook on it anyway. I slid off my shoes. "what are you doing?" he asked.

"I fight better without shoes" I said. The dirt was moist beneath my feet. Clarisse smirked and lined us up.

"and fight" Clarisse said. Percy lunged, blocked. He brought his sword down on both of my daggers.

"ha" he said. He thought it would be that easy. I flipped over my dagger and swiped at his arm. A gash appeared. He yelped and tried again, I dodged.

Our battle continued for a while longer, I had a gash on my side, and Percy had several scrapes, _'go for the hilt'_ voice said inside my head. I obeyed and slashed at the hilt catching it and pulling it out of his hands. I held my dagger to percy's throat.

"is that a, oh my gods" Annabeth said.

"I knew I liked you for some reason" Clarisse said.

"what?" I asked.

"that's" Annabeth pointed above my head, "the symbol of hades"

Chiron galloped into the clearing with sari close behind. "woah" he said. "well we know where to put you now"

Everything became fuzzy and spots appeared in front of my eyes. "casey" sari shouted as I fell to the ground.

I woke up to the murmuring of voices. "she's waking up" a voice said. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but I felt a pain in my shoulder and another in my side.

"ow" I said lying back down.

"you were hit by a stray arrow" sari said.

"ow" I said.

"yeah no kidding, I though you died" she said dramatically. I laughed, despite the pain in my stomach.

"here you go" a boy said smiling. He had messy brown hair and tanned skin, he was my age-ish, he handed me a cup and I took it.

"thanks" I drank it, it tasted like a strawberry milkshake.

I had to stay in the hospital wing for another day, so I could heal properly. Sari stayed to, except when she got me food. Finally they kicked her out at night.

I had been sleeping awkwardly while I was bandaged up. "cass" a voice whispered next to her.

"my names not cass" I mumbled, half asleep.

"casey" the voice was male.

"go away" I mumbled turning over, bad idea pain shot through my shoulder. I groaned in discomfort. Facing back up, my eyes opened.

"cass?" the male voice asked again.

"what?" I said grumpily.

"this was on your suitcase" an envelope appeared in front of me. I took it and saw it was already open.

"did you open it?" I asked.

"no I swear it was like that when your friend came in and put it on the floor were you used to sleep" the voice said. "she said she left it on her night stand and an hour later it was opened"

"odd" I said. I stuck my hand in and pulled out the letter. I read it over once and then stuck it back in shaking the envelope. My bobby pins fell out. I stuck them in my hair.

"so you're a daughter of hades?" he asked.

"apparently" I said. I looked at the person I was talking to but it was terribly dark and I couldn't make out any of his features.

"we'll still hand out right?" he asked.

"I'm sorry it's dark, who are you?" I asked.

"luke" he said, blankly.

"right" I said.

"so?" he asked.

"no, I officially hate you because I found out my dad is the lord of the dead" I said in a sarcastic voice. "and I'm totally going to get a huge ego too" I heard luke laugh.

"good to know, even when your in pain you can be sarcastic too" he said.

"I wasn't being sarcastic" I said in all seriousness.

"but.." his voice sounded so pained, it made my chest twist "Cass, please"

"you take me so seriously" I said laughing. He swatted my good shoulder lightly.

"that was not funny" he said. We sat in silence I moment, I looked up and out of the window.

"the moons pretty, tonight" I said.

"it is" he said looking out the window.

"what's your favorite?" I asked.

"favorite what?" he asked. Ok I had to admit my question was super vague.

"night or day, Artemis or Apollo?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it" he said. "what's yours?" he asked.

"I like night, but I also love the sun, but then I have to lean toward artemis, cause she's a girl and I'm a girl" I said.

"so what does nector taste like to you?" he asked.

"strawberry's" I said.

"ironic"

"why?"

"because we live near a strawberry farm" he said.

"it tasted like cherry coke when I first drank it, but then it changed" I said. "what does it taste like to you?" I asked.

"PB&J" he said.

"yum, now I'm hungry" I said.

"I'm sorry" he said. I yawned, "I should let you sleep" he started to get up, or that what it sounded like.

"wait, luke" I said, I grabbed his pant leg.

"what?" he asked.

"come visit me tomorrow" I said.

"alright" he said.

"during the day" I said.

"cass, people don't really like me, when I leave the cabin, you saw how the stoll brothers treated me" he said.

"I can put on a big show and walk into the hermes cabin" I said.

"will they let you out with your shoulder?" he asked.

"doesn't matter" I said.

"I don't want you to injure yourself, because of me" he said, "fine I'll come" he said.

"good" I said. I let go of his pant leg, and snuggled underneath my blanket. "night luke"

"night cass" he said.

a/n: Short I know.

Shorter than my last one anyway. I like this story, allot. Review or something. And if you don't want to review that ok too, I know I don't review half the things I read on here.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I had sari go get me the preppiest, prettiest, pinkest, Aphrodite daughter she could find. I told her the story and the Aphrodite girl squealed and ran to get me some dresses. After that whole ordeal was over they had to change my bandaged.

MOST AWKWARD MOMENTS OF MY LIFE!!!

Clarisse visited, said she had beat the kid with the arrow into a pulp and she Brought me junk food. I love her. The Apollo kids said they were going to keep me two days because my healing might go bad or something, I don't know honestly. They used a bunch of big technical words, and I was eating.

I reread the letter I had gotten.

Casey,

Hades found out about our deal and that's why he chose to do show that you were his daughter then. Please keep trying, I'll find out another way to pay you back,

Hermes

I waited all day for Luke. But he never showed up. It was late at night and I was still awake. I finally sat up using my good arm; I wrapped my blanket around myself and snuck out of the hospital cabin thing.

I snuck into the Hermes cabin, and got to Luke's bed. He was asleep. I kneed him in the back. "What do you-" he whispered loudly, turning over. He stopped when he saw me. "Cass"

"You didn't come" I said, my chest twisted in a foreign let down-ish pain.

"Cass" he repeated, "I'm sorry, Cass"

"You said you'd come" I said.

"Cass, you have to understand" he said. He stepped closer but I stepped back. "Casey" he sounded so pained, like last night. My heart told me to step back in toward him and hug him, but my head told me to hold my ground. "I couldn't-" he started.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I really am" he said, "the truth is, I hadn't left the cabin until you came and were so nice, I hadn't gone to any meals, no activities" he said. My mind was losing its battle with my heart. Damn my niceness. "I really could use a friend; give me another chance Casey, please."

He stepped toward me and hugged me. "OK" I said. My heart had won.

"Thank you, I'll visit tomorrow" he said, "you'll see." we stepped apart.

"You better" I said. "If you don't I'll send Clarisse after your head" I said.

"Yeah I've heard about your friendship with her, how is that going?" he asked.

"I think she needs a pair of aviators" I said.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Cop sunglasses" I said.

"Oh"

"Well I'm going to sleep, I'm tired, and a girl can only stay up for so long" I said.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked.

"No, ill be fine, if I'm caught by someone I'll tell them I was sleepwalking. But if I'm caught with you it will get all complicated and shit" I said.

"Alright" he said. I left the Hermes cabin and made my way back to the hospital.

I felt much better the next day, they let me sit up and stuff.

Cute messy brown haired guy changed my bandages; his name was Ryan (generic, I know). He and I were both blushing like mad while he had me take off my shirt. He touched my shoulder looking at the nearly healed wound, I yelped, "your hands are so cold" I said.

"Sorry" he said. "The arrow wound is healing up nice though, you'll probably be able to leave by tomorrow" he said.

"Yay more training" I said. He was wrapping my stomach when his hand touched across my stomach's tickle spot. I yelped again.

"What, what did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No that tickled" I said. That's when it happened, Luke burst around the curtain looking like he was about to mutilate Ryan. I did what any girl would do when she was barged in on in her bra. I screamed.

WHACK Clarisse hit Luke over the head with a metal goblet. Sarelle then grabbed him by the neck and pulled backward. There was the sound of falling objects, and Clarisse's back appeared in the curtain, she closed it. Ryan wrapped me up a little faster as I was red like a tomato.

Luke POV

As I walked to the hospital cabin, people stared, exactly what I thought they would do. I walked in to see the curtain drawn around Cass's bed. Clarisse and her friend Sarelle were standing there talking. Sarelle looked my way as did Clarisse but she was glaring at me. Sarelle waved me over with I'm pretty sure as much exaggeration as she could muster. "Kathy will be so happy you came, she's getting her bandages changed.

I heard Cass yelp suddenly, "sounds like its getting pretty frisky in there" Sarelle said giggling.

I don't know why I did it, but I threw open the curtain and there sat, Ryan from Apollo one hand on her waist and the other on the bandage on her stomach. I was going to kill him. Then Cass's screamed and Clarisse hit me over the head with a goblet and Sarelle wrapped her arms around me neck and jerked me backwards onto the ground, she didn't get out of the way fast enough though, and I landed on top of her.

Casey's POV

I came out a couple of minutes later, I had stopped blushing but upon seeing Luke again, I turned beat red. While I talked with Sarelle, Luke stood awkwardly off to the side. Me and Sarelle talked for a really long time, and then Clarisse said her little bit, and left with a threat to Luke. By this time it was about dinner-ish. I only knew that because Sarelle had brought me soup.

"I'm really sorry about earlier" he said, I blushed again. I had been hoping he wouldn't bring it up. He started laughing.

"Stop laughing at me" I said.

"You're so cute when you blush though" he said. I turned redder, if possible. Oh yeah tomatoes were jealous.

"Oh Luke, what a surprise to see you here" a girls voice rang out. We both looked, it was Annabeth.

"Hi Annabeth" Luke said awkwardly.

"Oh your visiting Cassie" she said.

"It's Casey" I said.

"Sure" she said.

"I'll see you later Cass" he said as he left. Just as soon as I had gotten Luke out of the Hermes cabin he had gone back. I turned my glare on Annabeth.

"Oh did I ruin your moment?" she asked with fake innocence. I continued to glare. She stepped back a step. I wanted to leap at her with my daggers, but my shoulder wouldn't allow me to do anything but sit up.

"As soon as I get out of this bed, you are so dead" I said in a low voice.

"Not if you want this back" she said. And in her hand she held my necklace. "Didn't even notice it was gone did you?"

"Give me it back" I said.

"I don't think I will, unless you stop hanging out with Luke" she said.

"Why? Why do you all hate Luke?" I asked.

"It's because he doesn't deserve friends, he's not the victim here" she said. "You should look at it this way; I'm actually saving you here. Luke's just going to let you down, like he did last time"

"If I do this will you give me my necklace back?" I asked.

"I suppose that would be fair" she said.

"Fine, it's promise" I said.

"Great" and she bounded out of the room.

WORST CAMP EVER!!!

A/n: I forgot to check last chapter, oops. I realized I was moving a bit fast with Luke and my characters relationship so I put a gigantic bump in the road. Lol. My friend is grounded from the internet so I'm still waiting for her to read my story. Tell me your thoughts (even if their not on the subject of the story). And thank you to evilwriterofdoom, nikscherrypie, lovethecastellanandhermes, Berries-R-Blue for favoriting my story.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Saturday there was no training as I was let out of the hospital cabin. I had heard there was one other Hades kid but he wasn't around often. I stepped into the dimly lit cabin and flicked on the lights, I really hadn't expected the kid to be there. But he was asleep in a bed. I chose a top bunk a couple of beds down.

I was putting away some stuff when he woke up. "Who are you?" he asked as I put a tooth brush on the sink.

"I'm Casey your new half sister" I said. "Did that sound as awkward as it did to me?" I asked.

"Yes" he said cracking a smile. "I'm Nico" he said. Nico was about 13. He had shaggy black hair and olive-ish skin with dark black-ish eyes.

I heard an odd gurgling sound and Nico gave me a sheepish smile, I made him a fluffer nutter and made on for myself.

"So, do we have any special powers or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can shadow travel and make things appear by shadow" he said.

"What do you mean by appear by shadow?" I ask.

He snapped his finger and my tooth brush appeared in his hand. "Like that"

"Can you teach me that?" I asked.

"I guess, but it took me a whole week to learn it" he said.

"Great" I said.

"You have to want whatever you're thinking of, start with something simple like a picture in your room or something" he said. I thought of two tickets that I had put on my mirror. There were from this ice-cream place in phoenix Arizona. I pictured the pink tickets still connected and dots almost punched all the way through creating a line. A red rounded square outlining the inner design. The inside was cut into two section a section for the number, B963003 on one and on the other B963002. There were diamond designs on the top and bottom of the inside of the square. One coupon printed on them. And a giant 1 with another 1 and the word one printed inside. On the bottom underneath the red box was the words Indiana ticket co. I felt something appear in my palm, but when I looked there was nothing there. "Almost, I saw it start to appear" he said.

"Maybe we should start with something easier" I said.

"Maybe" he said, "how about putting people to sleep" he said.

"Ok" I said excitedly.

"Let's go try it on campers" he said. I followed him. We sat on the railing of the hade's cabin, putting people to sleep. To say the least putting people to sleep was the easiest thing you could do. But it took allot of concentration. It made me laugh just to see people walking and then suddenly fall over asleep. Nico could just do it with a snap of my fingers but I had to blink, I figured one day I could do it with my fingers, but now that I look on it we all have to be different even if we are from the same dad.

We were having a lot of fun until the Stoll brothers came over. "That's a neat trick" Connor said.

"Maybe you'd like to be on our team for capture ht flag" Travis said.

"I have a feeling your thinking of a different capture the flag then I am" I said.

"They are, their kind is brutal no rules with swords and shields" NICO said.

"Hey, Cass" Clarisse said walking over, "want to be on the Ares' team for capture the flag?" she asked. "We'll put you by the flag; you just have to make sure no one steals it"

"Deal" I said.

"And that boys is how you get the hade's cabin on your side" Clarisse said.

"I've been meaning to ask" Travis said, "How old are you? I mean you've lived allot of your life without being attacked I know that but most of us were wondering"

"Sarelle and I are 23, well actually she'll be 24 in a month or so, but nothing ever happens where I used to live, I was actually first attacked when I went to college when I was 19, in California" I said.

"Your 23?" Connor asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"You look 17" he said.

"The bouncer at every club I go to says the same thing" I said.

"You lived 19 years of your life without being attacked? When both you and Sarelle lived in the same city?" Connor asked.

"Yeah" I said. "Are the characteristics of Athena's kid's blonde hair and blue eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah" the brothers said in unison.

"Then I think I have a few friends who are Athena's kids" I said thinking aloud.

"That's impossible, where do you live?" Travis asked.

"I'm not telling you" I said.

"Where did you live?" Nico asked.

"Albuquerque, new Mexico" I said, Travis gave me a look, "has family it's a completely different story"

"Sure, single us out of the group, you could have told Clarisse, if she asked" Travis said pointing at Clarisse who was talking to Sarelle.

"Well duh, she's a girl, not a guy" I said.

"Clarisse is a girl?" Connor shouted. I took off my shoe and chucked it at his head; he took it and ran away with his brother.

"You going to get that?" Nico asked.

"Nope" I said. I took off my other and tossed it inside the open door to our cabin. "Can we use our phones here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not many kids have phones giant monster attracters you know" he said. I wasn't listening I already pulled out my phone and turned it on. I had a bunch of text messages and my voice mail was full.

Luke's POV

I was lying on my bed pretending to be asleep. When Travis and Connor came talking loudly about something.

"I can't believe she's 23, 23 and she's lived this long" Connor said.

"I can't believe she didn't come after her shoe" Travis said.

"Do you think I have a shot with her friend?" Connor asked.

"No way, girls don't date 17 years old especially not ones who are 22, I bet I have a chance with her though, she's too nice to say no" Travis said.

"No way, I bet even she can be a real bitch when she wants to be" Connor said. I figured I would figure out who they were talking about, the girl with one shoe. I bit my cheek so I wouldn't laugh.

A/n: I'm getting these out fast, boom boom boom. I forgot songs for the last two so chapter twos song is pretty girl by sugar cult and chapter 3 is don't ask me by Ok Go. I listen to some really random music. Anyway song for this one is la ballade des losers by Crila, it's a French song, I don't really know what it means but I like the tune… tell me your thoughts, oh wait I know them already. JK (nervous laugh) that would be creepy. (nervous laugh)


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to go completely shoeless, no point in wearing only one shoe. The ground was soft and cold, and moist like it had rained some time early in the night. Today was capture the flag day. Nico and I ate breakfast and he tried to teach me how to make something appear again I tried an apple; it flashed onto the surface of the table a moment but quickly disappeared. "closer" he said.

"this is so agonizing" I said.

"what's agonizing?" I heard Sarelle ask.

"Life, camp, people, the works" I said.

"well I have had a brilliant time here thank you for asking dearest Kathy" she said.

"I'm sorry, sit" she sat, "what have you learned thus far into our nearly not really week of camp, my love?" I asked her in a British accent smiling.

"I'm supposed to control water, and you love?" she asked returning my smile and the accent.

"that I'm supposed to control shadow and the dead" I said.

"oh dear what a frightful situation, supposing to do things that we have yet to do" she said.

"frightful indeed" Nico looked at us like we were insane.

"Nico this is Sarelle your newest cousin" I said. "and my bestest friendliest friendship filled friend" I said.

"gods you two are weird" he said picking up his bowl and walking over to the fire.

"I think we scared him" Sarelle said.

"probably" I responded.

"Hey, Luke's staring at you" Sarelle said.

"Ok" I said.

"Ok? You should be like 'he came out of his hole?' Or something like that" she said.

"Sari I have to tell you something" I said. And I spilled the whole story to Sari, every detail I remembered even about the dream and letter from Hermes's.

"What a bitch" Sarelle said a little too loudly. The Aphrodite table gave us an odd look before returning to eating.

"Exactly" I said.

"We'll get it back, whether you have to tell Luke about this or I have to strangle her to get it" she said. We looked at Annabeth who was making out with Percy. "Throw something at her head will you?" she asked. I picked up an orange and chucked it at her, it hit her in the back of her head.

"Get a room" I shouted. The camp broke out in laughter.

"Nice arm" Travis said.

"Hey Travis" I said.

"So I wanted to make a little bet with you" he said.

"Kay" I said.

"If we win you have to go on a date with me next Saturday, and if your team wins I'll do whatever you want me to" he said.

"When I win you have to ask" I my eyes flicked across the faces and landed on a girl who was staring dreamily at Travis she was probably about his age. Probably. "Her out" I said.

"So sure of yourself?" he asked.

"Yep" I said.

"We'll see later then" he said.

"So how are you going to avoid Luke for this whole charade?" Sarelle asked after Travis had left.

"I'm going to go hang with Clarisse of course" I said.

"Nice" sari said.

"It runs in the fam" I said jokingly. "Clarisse" I said grabbing my plate and sliding into a seat next to her.

"Hey Cass, why don't you have any shoes on?" Clarisse asked.

"Travis stole one of my shoes yesterday and I didn't want to walk around with one shoe I would look like a loser" I said

"Don't you have another pair of shoes?" she said.

"Well yeah but there healed boots and I can't run or anything in them" I said.

"Well wear them for capture the flag don't want to be stabbed in the foot do you?" she asked.

"People would actually do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are no rules" she said.

"Uhg" I shuttered, I had many foot scars already I didn't want another.

"so we were thinking you could just put people asleep if they get near the flag, does that sound good to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great" I said.

"Good, now your are to tell no one of this plan got it?" I suddenly knew why everyone either was scared or hated Clarisse. The other Ares' campers look nervously around, as if they expected Clarisse to do something drastic. Their eyes landed on me as they waited for my answer. They were all putty in Clarisse's hand. She was truly the daughter of Ares'.

"Yes ma'am" I said.

"There we go" she said.

After breakfast I scooped my food into the fire, I prayed to Hades, that I wouldn't get stabbed in the foot by anything sharp. I didn't specify a certain foot though so I hoped it wouldn't be either. But certainly it wouldn't be both.

I left to go find my boots in my car which was still parked just inside the gates. I owned my grandma's old 1996 pathfinder. I found my heels, in the back and slipped them on along with some old socks I found. Socks first then boots of course. I hoped they wouldn't kill my ankles. I was cleaning out the trash in my car when Ryan came by, "hey how's your shoulder feeling?" he asked.

"Much better" I said.

"Good, well what team are you on for capture the flag?" he asked.

"Whatever side the Ares' team in on" I said.

"Hey me too how'd they sucker you into it?" he asked.

"I don't have to fight" I said.

"Yeah probably not the best thing in your first game" he said, "wasn't the best idea for my first game" he said.

"Bad experience?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much" he said. "Is Nico playing to?" he asked.

"No, he's said he was going to go out and do something" I said.

"Well, at least you don't have to watch over him" he said.

"He seems cool for a little brother, not that I've ever had one, but you know" I said.

"I don't hang out with him much, but maybe I'll start" he said.

"Say how old is Travis Stoll? Do you know?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"He asked me out and I have this age thing that I try to live by" I said.

"He's 20, I think" he said.

"Ok, thanks" I said closing the door and locking my car. I returned to the Hade's cabin, I practiced to shadow the tickets again, I came so close, but when I tried to grasp them I finger passed right through. I tried for hours, I needed to get my necklace back, the tickets were step one, my tooth brush would be step two, and then maybe an apple, I would do this until making something appear was as effortless as Nico made it look. Then I would get my necklace back. My phone buzzed on the side table, the time was only 12.

I picked up the phone, "hello?" I asked.

"OMG Casey?" I knew that squealing voice it was Amorosa.

"Hey Rose" I said.

"Scarlett gets over here, Casey's on the phone" she shouted. Oh how missed my friends. The phone switched to speaker because I heard the two girls speak rapidly.

They both ended with the same sentence; "there is nothing to do here" I smiled.

"Were are you guys?" I asked.

"Home, for summer break" Scarlett said.

"I wanted go to New York but my dad won't let me" she said.

"Did you find it?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah sari and I found the camp" I said.

"That's great now you can tell us, my dad finally told me who my mother was at the beginning of summer" Rose said.

"And I'm pretty sure we're sisters because I've always known I was adopted but still" scarlet continued. "Plus we look alike other than rose is taller, but I don't know maybe we just share the same mother" scarlet continued to yammer. I closed my eyes and thought of home, as boring as Albuquerque was it was home, the hot summer and the not so cold winters. The unnaturally changing weather. The green Chile, oh gods now I'm hungry. I made my way out to lunch after hanging up with my two old friends.

Lunch was almost over when I arrived. I was drained, I wondered if it could be from the fact I had been practicing so much. I didn't doubt that theory it was highly likely. I decided to take a break from my practicing and instead headed to the library. It wasn't big only a couple of shelves. There was a book on each god; I picked up the one on Hade's.

"_The children of Hades gain many attributes of Hades himself. They are often rich in some form or another. Like the planet Pluto he tends to separate himself from the other gods, his children may also draw back from society, they are usually the outcasts. Unlike most believed Hades that he was the god of death, but is actually the god of the dead. Only after a person has died does Hades have rule over them and he cannot kill people at will. The god of death is Thanatos, which means death. Hades is the husband of Persephone, after tricking her to eat some of his fruit he forced her to marry him. Persephone the goddess of spring would be aloud to spend half the year with Hades and half the year with her mother Demeter, the goddess of harvest. And thus we understand why there is good harvest and joy in spring for Persephone is let free. Then her happiness slowly dwindles down until it is completely gone in winter." _I read on for a few more pages trying to pick up on little secrets and what not. The book was fairly interesting but it was kind of like a text book. There was a very interesting chapter on Cerberus though that I found fascinating. I mean who wouldn't be interested in a three headed gargantuan dog? No one I know that's for sure.

I checked my phone again for the time. 4? When was is the game. 5, maybe. I figure I should ask someone. Oh wait I don't know anyone, silly me. I walked over to a girl. She looked short; she wore a camp T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her eyes were cast down into her book, but her hair was every shade of the rainbow on top of natural black hair. With a book I had read last summer, "_The Forest Of Hands And Teeth_" I said the title she looked up, "that book gave me nightmares."

"yeah its alright, the whole zombie thing is pretty creepy" she said.

"I'm Casey" I said sitting down.

"I know, your real popular in camp" she said, "I'm Lara"

"I am?" I asked.

"beat up Percy Jackson, got to give you props for that one" she said. I smiled.

"and then I was hit by an arrow" I said.

"yeah" she said laughing a little.

"so who's your godly parent?" I asked.

"iris" she said.

"cool, that's the colorful cabin right?" I asked.

"yeah"

"I wish I could pull off the color orange"

She glanced up and studied me, "yeah, you keep dreaming that"

"so when's the capture the flag game do you know?"

She turned over her wrist to look at her watch, "in about 20 minutes" she said.

"crap. Thanks. Nice meeting you." I said rushing out the door.

"good luck" she shouted after me only to be shushed by the librarian. I got back to my cabin and pull on my boots and armor (leather armor). I pulled out my daggers; I doubt I will have to use them but just in case. My heart is pounding with excitement. I take a deep breath. "relax" I said to myself.

I go outside and meet up with Clarisse. She hands me a helmet with a red tuft on the top. Its kind of big for my head and moved around. Sari was on the other team. I knew that already. She said she was defense or something. "now the flags must be in plain view and there are no rules, let the game begin" Chiron shouted.

"charge" I heard Clarisse shout some distance away. Her voice was loud. Like a drum, BOOM.

Travis POV

It had been 25 minutes since I sent a few campers to get the flag, but they had yet to return. A small kid probably 12 ran over huffing and puffing I had sent him to check on them, "their unconscious, they looked at her and fell over, asleep" he said.

"damn it" I cursed. Of course my spy had been right; she was standing by the flag. "Ryan, come on we're going to go get the flag" Ryan smiled. I had used Ryan to learn about the Ares team through Casey. Sure it had been cheap but, hey I wanted to win. But more importantly I wanted a date with Casey. She deserved way better than Luke.

Sari's POV

Pivot, swing, dodge, pivot, block. Ares kids can fight; I am so on Casey's side next time I don't care what Percy says. This side sucks.

Casey's POV

"hey, Lara were are the Apollo kids?" I asked. She had stuck by me because Clarisse wanted to communicate with me and tell me who was coming.

"the Apollo cabin is on the other team" Lara said.

"oh" was all I said. My mouth stayed in an O shape a little longer as I realized that Ryan had lied. I am so kicking his butt.

"Travis Stoll and Ryan just got through be on your guard" Clarisse said shortly.

"Kay" Lara and I said in sing song voices. Clarisse swiped through the message. Lara and I were bored. I had just put everyone to sleep there were a litter of people face planted into the mud. I wonder how I wake them up.

"coming in on the right" Lara said. I turned just in time to miss a sword. I faintly remembered some karate I had learned at a camp I had gone to. I punched Ryan in diaphragm, he lost his breath. Where was Travis?

He was sword fighting with Lara, Lara can sword fight? Hmm. "I'm sorry it was a reflex" I said holding out my hand to Ryan. He smiled and reached for my hand. I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his forehead to into my forearm. He crumpled to the ground unconscious. I pulled my daggers from my hair and went to help Travis. I was almost there when I heard a stick crack. I turned around and looked. Nothing.

"it's Annabeth she has an invisibility cap" Lara shouted over the clang of swords. I flipped over my dagger so it had a blunt end and I was holding the tip. I had practiced knocking cans off a log with sari. I thought about Annabeth height then quickly sunk down to one knee and brought my back I let the sharp tip fly out of my hand toward where Annabeth's forehead would be where the stick had snapped. As expected she ducked. Her hat caught by the brim flew off and stuck to the tree. She looked behind her and glared at me.

"you could have hit me" she shouted.

"but I didn't" I said.

"you could have killed me" she said.

"but you were so predictable I didn't" I said. She let out a weird noise, a growl and a screech of some sort maybe something I would make when my brother pissed me off. She pulled a small knife from her armor and swung at my neck. I side stepped and reached out my hand thrusting my palm into her chin sending her head back, she fell to the ground. "I'm glad I took those karate classes" I said, I grabbed my necklace from her neck and broke it off. Blinking I put her to sleep. I was turning around when something hit me in the back of the head. Oh Zeus I'm going down again.

A/N: Song is I can walk on water by basshunter. YAY TECHNO. alright somewhere in here I started using says, does, present tense things and I was reading a book that was all present tense while writing this so I was kind of like tofu and absorbed. And I forgot to thank a few people last time, but I'm going to thank everyone now. Thank you cottlover11, FireIsLove, leila4195, xXStandingInTheRainXx, SeaGoddess10011, Annie (my teacher says the same thing, I try I really do), PhoarTeenyEmos and Kyalx Nyx tx Erebus you all know what you did. Hopefully. Kudos to reviewers.

And Namehere97 I left you a little message on my profile page.


	6. Chapter 6

I always get hit by things except I doubt this time it was on accident. I wonder what hit me. I hope I wasn't looted while I was asleep. Again. I went in and out of consciousness for a while, the first time someone was yelling and then there was a thud sound and the only real thing I caught was, "that's going to leave a mark." the next time there was more yelling and then a slapping sound. I finally woke up it was night time and everyone was asleep. The moon was out again. Crescent moon, a sideways smile as I always thought of it. Night time is so pretty. The stars, the moon, and the sounds. My hand immediately flew up to my neck. My necklace was still there. The oval around the ruby was smooth and cold. I pushed on it lightly and it spread out growing in size slightly, it was now a rose about the size of the bottom of a coke can. With the bronze around it turned into thorny vines. Only I knew what my necklace turned into and I was glad that Annabeth hadn't figured it out. My dagger was probably still in Annabeth's hat in the tree. No one else could touch my daggers, trust me I had tried to teach sari. I hoped I could find it. There was the squeak of floor boards. I shut my eyes pretending to be asleep.

The stool next to me squeaked, "Cass I know your awake" Luke said.

"What gave it away?" I asked in disappointed whisper.

"I've been standing at the door way for a couple of minutes" he admitted.

"So you're stalking me, interesting" I said.

"Always one for the jokes" he said.

"Only at night" I said with a smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok; my head hurts" I said, "who hit me by the way?"

"Percy" Luke said through gritted teeth.

"Did Sari beat him up for me?" I asked.

"Uh, I heard something about that but I don't know the whole story, something about her attacking him with a golf club" he said with a laugh.

"I will have to thank her, has he worn his dress yet?" I asked.

"Yeah started yesterday" he said.

"Yay" I said.

"I heard your going on a date with Travis" he said after a long silence.

"Uh yeah, when I get out of this place" I said.

"Good, Travis is really nice. He's good for you" he said with a smile, but it wasn't a true smile.

"One date doesn't mean I'm going to agree to be his girlfriend or anything" I said folding my arms over my chest. "He could end up being a total player"

"You don't know that you could end up falling for him" he said.

"Pffft" I said. "Dream big"

Luke mumbled something like "I wouldn't think of it" or something but I don't think I caught it.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said he looked down at his entwined fingers. I sat up even though my head ache protested. Swung my legs over the side of the bed and wrapped my arms around Luke. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stop looking so sad, I don't like it" I said.

"Why are you hugging me?" he asked.

"Guys usually like it when a girl hugs them. But I get it if you don't want m-" I said pulling away from the hug. I had never had one of my hugs rejected.

Before I could pull all the way away though. Luke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. "No, I like your hug" he said like I had just given him a present. Luke had such a broad chest; I could feel his muscles through his shirt. I bet he has nice abs. and probably a nice- _whoa. What am I thinking? I like Luke just as a friend right? Right? _I started to blush. Thank Artmeis for night.

"Uh Luke" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm kind of tired" I said.

"Oh sorry" he said. He placed me back down on my bed.

Luke POV

Casey wrapped her arms around me in a soft hug. I hadn't expected that at all. "What are you doing?" I asked stunned.

"Stop looking so sad, I don't like it" she said. I hadn't realized I had been looking sad at all. I just didn't know what to tell her.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked.

"Guys usually like it when a girl hugs them. But I get it if you don't want m-" she said pulling away from the hug. She looked sad, like she had been rejected.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her from the bed onto my lap. She was so small, so frail. Her warm breath grazed my neck and I relaxed a little bit. One of her hands was on neck and the other right between my should blades. Why did she have to agree to go on a date with Travis? Why couldn't I have asked her first? Of course I already knew the answer; I didn't want her to get caught up in the mess I had left. She should have just left me alone when Connor warned her about me.

"Uh Luke" she said.

"Yeah?" I asked snapping out of my daze.

"I'm kind of tired" she said. Of course she's still sleepy.

"Oh sorry" I said. I placed her back down on the bed and pulled up the blanket.

"Stay here, just until I go to sleep" she mumbled. I had no doubt that it would be 10 minutes before she was fully asleep. Once I was sure she was asleep. I leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving back to my cabin.

A/N: I luv fluffy-ness. I just read a really sad manga called full moon wo sagashite. And now I'm depressed I'll have another chapter out in a bit. Kudos to Anastasia PJ. And Luli Cullen for favoriting and reviewing. Song is river flows in you by yiruma.


	7. Chapter 7

Sari "retrieved" me from the medical cabin. (found a name for it). Just before breakfast, clueing me in on the latest gossip, giving me my shoe back. She said she was going to go get Lara for breakfast and she would meet me at my table. I walked down to the forest and tried to look for my dagger. I found the rock where I had guarded the flag and looked around. Finally finding the hat still stuck to the tree. I walked over and grasped the hilt and tugged. It didn't budge. I pulled and yanked and twisted, until I was completely out of breath. Nothing was working, the black dagger remained stuck in the hat, stuck in the tree. Stupid tree. I thought as I sat down on the damp earth.

Persephone's POV

"no" I said.

"please, just this once, and I will not bother you for three whole days" hade's said. I thought about it. I had no actual problem with the girl, and her mother. Upon finding out that Hades was married had thrown many things at him and finally pulled a shot gun from behind a piece of furniture and through him from the house.

The girl I had only met once, upon finding out that hade's did have another child, I decided to visit in summer. There had been yelling going on inside and I was hesitant at first. But I rang the door bell anyway. There was a stillness suddenly all went quiet. Then a small head behind the glass of the door showed up and a girl with dark brown hair opened the door. She had fair skin and hazel eyes, she looked nothing like Hades himself. And at her heal was a small puppy black with a red collar. The poor thing shook as it glanced back.

But that wasn't the thing that made me understand the small ten year old before me. She was crying, or had been. She wiped at tears forming at her eyes and sniffled. "I'm uh" I said. "I'm your fathers friend, may I come in?"

"my mom told me not to talk to anyone associated with my father" she said coldly.

"who's at the door pea brain" a young boy around 13 said. he came and pushed the girl out of the way.

"pea brain that's original" the girl snapped.

"I'm here to talk to Casey" I said.

"who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of her fathers" I said.

"my father doesn't know you" he said.

"my father dumb ass" Casey snapped again. The boy looked at her angry, but Casey glanced at me and then looked at him straight in the eyes. I was the thing that kept him away from her. The boy wouldn't touch her if I was near.

"perhaps we could talk somewhere else" I said.

"we can go to Smiths its just down the road a ways I kind of want some truffles" the girl said.

"sure" I said.

"let me get some money" she said dashing away.

"you going to go with her? You don't even know her" the boy said.

"better then staying here with you" she snarled in return she had a pair of keys in one hand and a small crinkled bill in the other. And so we walked to the store. It was quiet until she spoke up suddenly.

"so you're his wife I suppose" she said.

"yes, I didn't know he had a child until recently, I wanted to meet you. But your much different than I expected" I said. It wasn't an entire lie.

"so he's alive" she said, it wasn't a question.

"yes" I said grudgingly. "what did your mother tell you about him?" I asked.

"he was a mistake, he died in a drive by" she said with a shrug.

"what's a drive by?" I asked.

"a shoot out, with gangsters. I can't imagine gangsters coming up to this side of town" she said.

"have you ever wanted to meet him?" I asked.

"no" it was short curt, a quick answer. I suspected that she was lying until she spoke again. "I have David now, he's my step dad, I like him" she said. We walked into the store, mortals bustled around shopping. Casey stopped and stared at the flowers to the side of the entrance, she saw me looking and turned away walking to a check out line and plucking up a small package with three gold wrapped chocolates inside the top read ferrero rocher. She grabbed 8 packages and went to 10 items or less check out I followed. She bought them with the 20 she had on hand. The lady smiled at her and then smiled at me.

"is this your daughter?" the old woman asked.

"no, she's my aunt" Casey said. The woman glowered at her but Casey was walking out the door. She sat in the grass in front of a hair salon. I sat across from her she handed me 4 packages and opened one of her own. " I eat mine weird" she stated after taking out the ball of chocolate and peanut. She bit down into it but not too far. She took off the chocolate and I was surprised to find that there was a wafer layer under it. She ate off all of the outside and then opened the two halves of wafer and inside that was a fudge like chocolate with a peanut. She ate it and once she licked the wafers clean of chocolate she stuck the two halves back together and popped it into her mouth. She smiled at me once done.

"so do you like your father?" I asked.

"well I can't have much of an opinion I don't remember him at all. But. I'm not saying I wouldn't kick him in the shin, and run away because of what he did to my mother, either" she said. I smiled. I officially liked her.

Casey's POV

I sat on the ground, and right before me a rose bloomed. A rose, like my necklace. Oh. I took off my necklace and brought my hand up to the thorns around my it and pricked my index finger. I then pressed it to the center of the rose, an arm armor wrapped around my arm and hand. I grabbed the dagger and it came free cleanly. The vine unwound itself and returned to being a necklace. After leaving the woods I asked the nearest person for the time. 20 minutes until breakfast.

I'll walk Luke to breakfast. I waited by the Hermes cabin patiently. Travis came out after abut 10 minutes. "are you waiting to walk me to breakfast?" he asked.

"no, I'm waiting for Luke actually" I said with a smile.

"why?" he asked it got tense suddenly. Tense air is so thick you could put it in a jar.

"cause, I can't find Sari" I said sarcastically.

"well he's not coming to breakfast, might as well just walk with me" he said, holding out his hand.

I walked around him avoiding his hand, "well I'll have to fix that won't I" I said walking into the overcrowded cabin. I found Luke asleep in his bed. "wakey wakey" I said shaking him lightly.

"5 more minutes" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Luke, wake up" I said shaking him harder. He rolled over facing the wall. I sat down on the floor and leaned against his bed. He was as bad as Alex. Stupid Alex.

Suddenly Luke moaned. _He's having a dirty dream_ I thought to myself evilly, _More of a reason to wake him up._ "Luke" I whispered into his ear. I held back a giggle. "Lu-ke" I said drawing out the oo a little. His eyes opened a little and he looked up at me and smiled lazily. "dreaming about me are you?" I asked.

"Cass" he said jumping back, and falling off the bed. "w-what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"trying to wake you up" I said, "but you seemed to be having a pretty wet dream from the sound of it" I said.

"I-I don't know what your talking about" he said. I smirked.

"get dressed boner" I said he blushed. I waited for him outside. He walked outside and didn't make eye contact with me. "come on you, I want breakfast" I grabbed his arm and dragged him along. I sat him down next to me at my table. Sari greeted him with a mouthful of pancakes. Lara was reading her book. I grabbed two waffles and drowned them in butter and syrup. Luke looked tense.

"why isn't he eating?" sari asked me.

"he's grumpy cause I woke him up from a we-" Luke shoved some waffle into my mouth before I could finish talking making it come out as, " w warem" Sari looked at Luke oddly.

"nothing" he said getting some food on a plate and scarfing it down. I chewed on the waffle drowning it in milk.

"ok, oh Lara reminds me of you when you were 15" sari said.

"why?" Luke asked.

"because Casey always had her nose in a book, and she'd drag me to movies about books, oh remember when we saw lovely bones, that was such a sad movie" sari said.

"you read?" Luke asked shocked.

"of course I read, what kind of idiot do you think I am?" I asked.

"the idiot who can't climb a wall" sari said.

"I'm afraid of heights" I said.

"but you like the sky" Luke said.

"I like the ocean too, but that doesn't mean I can swim either" I said.

"Casey is strictly a land creature" sari said.

"I am a human being, thank you very much" I said fake glaring at sari.

"what ever you say" sari said,

"your so mean, all the time" I said.

"am not" she said.

"are too" I returned.

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"Cass, time for sword fighting" Clarisse shouted. I scarfed down almost all my food made a small prayer to dad and ran after her. She was not a happy camper when I was late.

Sari's POV

I don't think I have ever seen Casey eat so quickly. Ever, and I've seen her eat pretty quickly before.

"hey bari" Travis said, I glared at him.

"my names Sari" I said.

"right, what's Casey's favorite food?" he asked. I smiled evilly in my head. Time for some pay back. No one gets away with getting my name wrong repeatedly. NO ONE.

"sushi, she loves raw fish, and tea, anything Japanese. Except fried rice" I said.

"thanks" he said and left.

"why'd you tell him, if he got your name wrong?" Lara asked.

"oh, Casey hates sushi. She went to this weak long Japanese thing and they ate sushi every day, and tea. She was sick of it for a month, she still gets queasy whenever she sees raw fish. And she hates tea, unless its 40% milk, 10% sugar, and 40% honey" I said.

"then what does she like?" Lara asked.

"Italian and spicy food" I said.

"isn't that kind of mean, to do to her though" Luke asked.

"no, Casey will make it very obvious she's not going to eat it" I said. I finished eating and headed to archery. Oh yeah this day is going to be awesome.

Casey's POV

Full days of training suck, I am not cut out for physical activities. "I'm going to go get some water, want any Clarisse?" I asked.

"sure I'll have one" she said. I walked over to the water cool and grabbed a cup.

"hey, Casey" Travis said walking over.

"what's your favorite food?" he asked.

"Italian, why?" I asked.

"our date tonight remember?" he asked.

"oh, yeah. I would have forgotten. Thanks" I said, faking a smile.

"No problem" he said. I took the waters back to Clarisse.

When It was lunch I was so excited for my archery lessons afterward. "oh guys wait I got to go grab something from my cabin" I said.

"amrt" sari said her mouth filled with food. I went looking for my bobby pins I had taken them out this morning, I found them. Next to a package. A package? Hmm. From, mom. OMG. I grabbed it and my bobby pins and ran back to the lunch table. I plopped down next to Luke, and cut open the tape with my dagger.

"where'd that come from?" he asked.

"my mom" I said. I pulled out some frozen chile, green. A box of ferrero bocher truffles. 3 books and a box. At the bottom I saw a letter and placed it on my lap. I opened the box to find a beautiful hair comb, that had mother of pearl birds on it. There was also a small bag of about 20 drachma's, were my mother got these were beyond me. I opened the letter and red my mothers messy hand writing.

Dear KC,

I assume Herme's is not lying and telling me things I just want to hear. He said you got to camp. So I immediately gave him this box, you always need stuff, and I should know. I miss you, the house is so lonely without you. I divorced Bill. That man just got irritating. God. All is fine, Shiloh is here. Nana says hi, she hopes you are well. And by the way your father, Hades, wants to work out a deal, so he can train you. I told him he can talk to you this fall when you come home and you can work out an arrangement, the only thing I wanted was for some mother daughter time. Write me back, here are some drachma's and this nice hair comb that I found sorting through my junk.

Love Mom

"how'd it get here?" he asked.

I gave him the 'are you stupid look' "the normal way." he still looked confused.

"your not very smart are you?" sari asked, after swallowing a large bite of grilled cheese.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked.

"Lara will you hand me a grilled cheese sammich?" I asked. She handed me it and I dunked it in my tomatoes soup.

"sammich?" sari asked.

"yes" I said.

"I like it" we smiled at each other.

"are you calling me stupid?" Luke asked.

"no we were talking about sammiches" sari and I said at the same time. Luke groaned.

Lunch came and went and I went to my archery lesson, I was a natural. The arrow just wouldn't stick in the target. Chiron said a month or two and I will have normal sized arms muscles to pull back the string. I didn't do any primping like I usually did before a date. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth and put on a comfy pair of jean shorts. Travis met me at the door a smile on his face. I linked arms with him in a playful manner and walked with him to the beach. I was actually not to keen on getting near the water. When I said I couldn't swim earlier I mean it I cannot swim. I still can't swim actually. There was picnic set out spaghetti, aww this guy was a man after my own heart. He had a jar of pepperoccini as well how he knew I loved those I will never know.

I sat down and ate with him and he started up a conversation asking me when I was do to the wall again. I told him tomorrow and he said he would be rooting for me. I told him not to hold his breath. Travis was funny filled with stories, he had so many interesting ones. Pranks mostly. Putting chocolate eggs on the roof of Demeter's cabin was my favorite. I shouldn't have laughed but it was still funny.

I told him a few stories about my travels and how we got lost in Ohio before a dragon came after sari and I. "so what's it like in Albuquerque for you?" he asked.

"its kind of big not too big though, 500,000 I would say. Very sunny and warm I love it, we live in a desert though so there isn't much to do" I said.

"better than here though, get to be out in the real world" he said leaning back on the blanket we sat on. Ok I will admit it Travis was pretty hot. Is pretty hot, Travis is still alive and he is pretty hot. But we aren't talking about the present we are talking about my past adventures. "do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"nope" I said with a fake smile. I had a brother, and evil, obnoxious brother who acted like a 7 year old and threw temper tantrums he's two years older than me. "have you ever been outside of camp?" I asked.

"yeah here and there" he said.

"where'd you go?" I asked.

"just to the big island" he said.

"oh that sounds fun, I went to new Manhattan when I was in 9th grade on a school trip thing" I said.

"nice, what kind of school did you go to?"

"private"

"sheltered child" he mocked I through a meatball at him. And thus the meatball fight began. I went into the water and baited Travis in he followed and pushed him over, he pulled me with him.

We finally headed back to my cabin I was still damp, and my hair felt gross, but I can't say the date sucked. It was nice, Travis is a great guy. "thanks Travis, this has been really great" I said.

"maybe we could do it again sometime" he said.

"that would be awesome" I said.

"well then" he pulled out a yellow rose and gave it to me. "we should get together when that rose wilts, that way I can give you another one" he said.

"wow this is so pretty thanks Travis, sure when the rose wilts" I said.

"would you sit with me tomorrow" he asked leaning against the door frame, "at breakfast.

"no, sari will be hogging me all day tomorrow, maybe Wednesday" I said.

"Wednesday then" he said. I slipped into my cabin and put the rose in a cup. I then took a shower, god I hate sea salt in my hair.

Luke POV

Travis walked into the cabin whistling. I was pretending to be asleep. "how'd it go?" I heard Connor ask.

"she's so into me" he said. Typical Travis probably over exaggerating again.

"you got another date?" he asked.

"oh yeah, I left her with a rose telling her we could go on another date when it wilted" he said. My heart clenched, she had agreed to another date? "and Wednesday I'm going to sit with her at breakfast. That way HE" meaning me "won't be able to sit with her, just a little of the Travis charm and she will be all mine" what a conceited little turd.

A/N: I know this took forever to come out, I started writing and then I got a project and then I got writers block, but I finally sat down and finished it. R&R give me a song for this one, I'll think of one tomorrow, seriously, I'm listening to my purchased play list. Tata for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey POV

Not only when I went to meet Sari this morning did she snap at me when I found her hanging out with some guy this morning, that she's in "love" with, but then this kid ran up to me and told me what Travis had planned to do. The kid was adorable he was 10 and all big blue eyes and blonde hair, but that's not the point.

What I decided to do was eat breakfast with Clarisse.

I dropped down next to Clarisse at her table and the rest of her little posse glared at me. "what's up Cass?" she asked.

"men suck" I said. She laughed at that.

"she can't sit here" one of them said.

"by the way she's acting I dare you to try and move her" Clarisse said.

"alright I will" one of the bigger beefier guys said standing up, before he could grab my shoulder my hand snapped out and I put pressure on his Vagus nerve and he crumpled to the ground.

"sweet" Clarisse said. "how'd you do that?"

"nerve in the neck makes a person pass out" I said.

"you have got to teach me that one" she said. I gave her a wry smile.

"you have to find the participants" I said.

"deal" she said.

Travis POV

Cass lied, she wasn't with her friend she was hanging out with Clarisse at the Ares table. I wasn't going to go sit there but still she said she wasn't going to be over there. She got up to go scrape food into the fire and I got up. "I thought you were eating breakfast with your friend" I said trying to be cheerful.

Her fingers scratched the bottom of the plate but she turned around and smiled at me anyway, "who are you my mother?" she asked. "do I have to ask your permission to hang out with my friends?" she snapped. A few people around us stopped to laugh.

"I'd like to know the truth, I mean we are dating" I said.

"we went on one date that doesn't make you the boss of me" she said, "plus it was because of a bet you cant honestly think I meant what I said last night"

"so your lying now?" I asked, "you seemed really nice at first but I guess your finally showing your try colors."

"no, I just don't like egotistical jerks, I'm not your property I'm not going to be your property either" what was she getting at, "by the way not everyone is a heavy sleeper in Hermes cabin" she said. Crap she knew what I said last night.

"I don't know what your talking about" I said relaxed.

"fine whatever, by the way you have something on your face" she said.

"what?" I asked.

"this" she said throwing a punch and hitting me square in the cheek. She may have been small and fragile looking but boy could she throw a punch.

Cass POV

I stomped away and went to my first activity, archery. After I went to the climbing wall. And after a few more activities I found myself eating lunch with Nico at the Hades table.

"I wish I could get out of this stupid camp" I said.

"that's actually why I'm here" he said.

"your going to get me out?" I asked hopefully.

"kind of" he said not meeting my eyes.

"what?" I asked.

"dad wants to train you" he said.

"huh?" I asked.

"he says your more powerful than I am and wants to use your power to the fullest" he said. Aw the little guy felt unwanted, well not little 'cause he's taller than me, maybe younger guy. You know what I mean.. I know how to fix that.

"I don't know what he's talking about I just learned how to make toothpick appear yesterday, you know how to do everything already. And truthfully I'd rather stay here" I said.

He gave me a small smile, "who wouldn't, but I'm supposed to take you to lunch with him at some fancy restaurant" he said.

"then what are we still doing here eating camp food pshaaw" I said standing up. He smiled and took my wrist and the scenery changed. we were in a crowded restaurant.

"table for Jones" Nico said to the snaky man behind he looked us over. Nico with his baggy black jeans and baggy pants. Then there was me in a bright orange camp half-blood shirt and jeans. I rolled my eyes out pf my fathers use of my last name from my ex-step father.

"right this way" he said and led us to a booth. Hades had done his research on me, I loved booths.

"Casey sit" Hades said. I slid into one side of the booth. Hades waved Nico off and he almost left. Almost. I jerked him in next to me instead.

"Nico can stay, can't he?" I asked innocently.

"sure" he said. Unlike Nico I looked nothing like Hades, he had black curly hair and black eyes with a black beard. He was wearing a tailored suit but Nico mentioned he usually dressed like an old rock star. My mom said the only thing I got from him was my white skin but even that disappeared during the summer if I stayed outside too long, turning into a nice even tan.

"so what did you want to talk about dad?" I asked stressing the word dad, "or do you prefer something more formal like father, seeing as you have had nothing to do with my life before" I asked reclining back putting my grubby shoes on the bench next to him.

Hades eyes flashed with irritation and Nico looked like he wanted to bolt, but when he looked at me I smiled, reassuring him. "we're here to talk about your future" he said.

"I plan on becoming an editor, what about you Nico?" I asked.

"haven't really thought of it" he said.

"not that future your prospect of being my daughter is a very good thing, especially with your own very special powers" he said, "you are one of my strongest children in centuries, surely you will want to learn how to control your powers" he said.

"nope, not really. Do you think I can get noodles with butter and steak?" I asked.

"well weather you want to or not you are going to come live with me for 11 months of the year and train" he said.

"6" I said leaning forward pulling my feet back.

"what? No" he said.

"how about this, I'll be there whenever Persephone is there" I said.

"that's 6" he said.

"look he's catching on" I said amused now.

"I am your father, you are under my jurisdiction and you will do as I say" he said.

"how old am I Nico?" I asked.

"you said you were 23" he said.

"18 is the legal age that a child becomes an adult and is no long under their parents jurisdiction, I'm 23 that comes after 18" I said.

"10 months or I just take you" he said.

"and I will complain for 4 of those months, do you really want to here me complain for 4 months, to sneak off to talk to dead people and play with Cerberus, and party it up with dead heroes and such?" I asked. A guy walked up to the table and stood there. I ignored him.

"whenever Persephone is there?" he asked.

"this way I will have a girl to talk to" I said.

"and the other six months?" he asked.

"well ill spend spring wherever the fuck I feel like spending spring and summer will be at camp half-blood" I said. "who the fuck are you?" I asked turning to the guy.

"hello Apollo" Hades ground out. I didn't know if I should hate him or not. He was hot as hell but his son Ryan was a jerk. Was it weird to think a guy I used like's dad is hot? Probably.

"so your Cassidy?" he asked.

"Casey" I said.

"Casey Jones just like the song" he said.

"wow I've never heard that one before" I said sarcastically.

"of course" he said. "well I see what Ryan liked about you so much" he said smiling a smile that would get me on a good day, but today men sucked.

"hey Nico want to take me back to camp?" I asked.

"ok" he said, taking my upper arm we left.

I didn't go to my afternoon activities. I sat on the beach and stared at the ocean. Despite being the daughter of Hades I loved the ocean, and I loved the sky. Nico didn't know how lucky he was to be able to travel wherever he wanted to. If I had so much power why couldn't I use it? I should at least try. I shut my eyes and pictured myself in the hade's cabin. It was completely black stone and I loved how it was nice an cool inside. Skulls were laid around randomly and my whole happy colored shirt stood out. Greek fire burned the torches floating a couple of inched above the actual torch. It didn't have any windows so it was always stuffy inside. I think I left the door open. I felt something shift and I opened my eyes to see Nico staring at me as I sat on the ground. I felt tired.

"whoa, did you just shadow travel?" he asked.

"really exhausted" I said laying back down careful not to hit my head.

"yeah that's how I felt the first time I tried" he said. A half hour later I felt allot better and was drinking hot chocolate with a scoop of ice cream with nico. "so you just wanted to be able to shadow travel like me?" he asked. I nodded before taking another sip. "so am I a role model now?" he asked. I shrugged. "I'm going to go get some dinner, you want anything?" he asked.

"grab me a chicken leg with mach potatoes and gravy but im going for a walk" I said getting up.

"I will leave it on your bed don't sit on it" he said. He went toward the food and I headed toward the woods. After several minutes of walking I heard talking of some kind. At first I ignored probably some kids doing a prank. It was when I stopped to put up my hair that I saw them. Two bobby pin in my mouth and my hands tying up a messy bun.

Travis, Connor, Percy, and another kid I didn't recognize. Stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at me. What were they looking at? What were they doing out here? Oh my gods is that Luke? I took a step forward and they ran out of there. I ran over and there was Luke lying on the ground. His lip was bleeding and he had a cut on his forehead. "Cass?" he asked.

"what happened, did they do this to you?" I asked.

"no, I'm fine" he said trying to get up before he flinched holding his hand over his ribs.

"let me help" I said. Before he could actually respond I put his arm over my shoulder and helped him up.

"thanks Cass" he said. I helped him to my cabin and set him down on a spare bunk before going into the bathroom and pulling out a first aid kit. I also wet a washcloth and walked back out. "what a homey cabin" he said with sarcasm. Hade's cabin wasn't exactly the most happy place to be, but I liked it oddly enough. I kneeled on a pillow on the floor and dabbed at Luke's bleeding forehead.

Luke POV

I'm sure Cass wasn't thinking what I was thinking as she tried to clean a cut on my forehead. She had such a determined look on her face. She was so close, I could feel her warm breath on the side of my head. I could probably kiss her and take her by surprise. I moved forward but my ribs protested and I flinched. "stop moving" she said.

Cass POV

I cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. I began to pick up his shirt, to look at his ribs next. "what are you doing?" he asked. Putting his hands on mine.

"I want to look at your ribs and see if there is something wrong" I said.

"maybe I should just go to the-" he started to say.

"I took my CPR and medical classes for babysitting, I know how to do this" I said. "so take off your shirt" I said.

"alright, alright" he said pulling off his shirt. I gawked at his abs as I felt his ribs. Nothing was broken and I don't think anything was fractured. Just really bruised. The bruises were already appearing. I slid my hand over one red mark and Luke hissed. "Cass" he said.

"sorry" I said looking up. I found his head very close to mine. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his.

A/N: cliff hanger ha I'm evil say it. My friend read my story the other day and was like your name is Casey why is everyone calling you Cass? And I told her about this one time I went to summer camp and someone got my name wrong and thought it was Cassidy. So same thing here. It just stuck, the entire summer even with my friend who had known me for years were still calling me Cass when the school year started. I updated, be happy. Anyway I will have the next chapter up sometime next week, I'm going to my uncles wedding this Saturday so yeah, I won't have any wifi and I'll have a bunch of time on my hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: you silly people. Sorry I didn't update I went on vacation. Yay San Diego and Germany.**

I pulled away moments later, "sorry that was" I said down casting my eyes and fidgeting with the edge of my sleeve.

"Cass" Luke said I looked back at his blue eyes, "that was great" he said returning his lips to mine. His cupped my face in his hands, I opened my mouth and I felt his breath in my mouth. He pulled me onto his lap and then laid me down next to him. My hands traveled one to his chest and the other to the wrist holding my face. We laid there kissing and gently touching.

"oh ew" Nico said walking into the cabin "do that in the woods like normal people"

"Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"bringing you food" he said.

"didn't I ask you to do that like an hour ago?" I asked.

"it was busy" he said turning his head away but I saw him blushing.

"uh huh" I said taking the plate from him.

"I'm going" he said.

"be safe" I said, he shot me a glare, getting my double meaning. I smiled innocently at him. Luke and I ate my food, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I wish we'd kissed sooner" he murmured into my hair.

"why?" I asked.

"camp ends tomorrow" he said.

"what?" I asked louder.

"you've been here a whole month" he said.

"wow" I said, "I can still visit, though."

"were are you going?" he asked.

"I'm staying with Hade's in the fall and winter" I said.

"Zeus help you" he said. I giggled and leaned into his still bare chest. "it's almost curfew" he said.

"no don't leave" I said.

"harpies will eat me if I don't leave" he said standing up and putting his shirt back on. Goodbye abs, I will miss you. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waste stood on my tip toes and kissed the back of his neck, leaving clean little hickeys. "your leaving marks" he said.

"I know" I mumbled, "I want everyone to know your mine."

He turned around and leaned down and left a small hickey on my neck, "there, now you can come back when it disappears" he said smiling. He left with one last kiss and was out the door.

"I've been here a whole month" I wondered aloud after Luke left. I changed and crawled into bed falling asleep almost immediately and dreamt of Luke. The next morning I packed my things and cleaned my cabin. Then headed out to my car and through my stuff in. sari was staying because her parents wouldn't let her go back home and she didn't have enough training to go to college. It was shear dumb luck we lasted this long as Chiron said.

I kissed Luke goodbye and now I think the whole camp hates me. I didn't want to test that theory and got on the main road ASAP.

I got Nico to help shadow my car to the underworld so I could put it somewhere. I decided to go exploring. I was in the meadow of happiness and grass when I heard someone call my name.

"Kathy" a voice said from behind me. I screamed and turned around to be tackled by a frizzy dark haired girl.

"Becca? What in the underworld are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to hang out with you, my new half-sister" she said, "I'm a daughter of Hade's too" she said.

"I thought you were in Germany" I said dumbly.

"well now I'm not" she said pulling me into another hug that popped my back this time.

"get off, me" iIsaid pushing her off. which took allot more effort than you think. "why didn't you tell me sooner? how long have you known?" i asked.

"i've known since I was seven, it's really odd that i look like my brothers and sisters still, I wonder if they're Demigods too. But Robert has shown any signs, fuck it. I couldn't tell you, you were a mortal as far as I know. we never talked about that. just excepted that your mom remarried and had to live with your douche bag step brother." she said her words slurred all together. "we should go to the asphodel meadows next, the heroes there are so hot" she said.

"how did you-, never mind. So what are you my teacher should I start calling you sensei?" I asked sarcastically.

"you will refer to me as yoru always should refer to me. All might ruler of greatest beauty and importance in the world BeccaBeccers the deadly" she said with a goofy grin.

"you're drunk aren't you?" I asked.

"and I have a bottle for you dearest Kathy" she said handing me an unopened bottle of beer. I rolled my eyes at Becca's normalness.

**A/N: he he added a new character. You people will love her. I've had this in a notebook for a couple weeks now. And now my wifi is out. I'll post this in the morning. Im actually still in germany. sari won't be appearing as much because she wouldn't go see the last airbender with me. which really wasn't as horrible as she made it sound. and becca took a quiz (probably 14 or so) and said she would be a daughter of Hades and she's pretty sketchy so i don't know she could be.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hope you like I made it very long just for you.

"I woke up with a pounding headache. A glass of water was on my side table, I grabbed it and chugged it all down. I stood up trying to keep my head from exploding and walked to the bathroom. I found some aspirin in the cabinet and dry swallowed. I looked at my self in the mirror. I look like shit, I took a shower and redressed in yesterdays clothes.

Walking out, I saw Becca was lounging on the bed. I then took in my surroundings. Realizing that this room was too filled with color to be a guest room. "so you live here how much of the year?" I asked.

"a little over half now that I know I can't go to collage. Apparently that why we always moved" she said flipping through a magazine. She glanced up and gasped shadow traveling over to my side, "is that a hickey?"

"huh? Oh yeah it is" I said feeling the small mark that Luke gave me.

"who gave it? Is he hot? Do I know him?" she asked in a blur of questions.

"uh Luke castellan from camp?" I asked more than stated.

She was silent a moment. I though she was going to react and complain that he did something wrong and all that crap people have been trying to shove down my throat over the past month. "oh" Becca exclaimed suddenly, I remember him he's nice. Good for you" she said. "I'm hungry, lets go get breakfast" she said.

She grabbed my hand and shadow traveled us to an ally and then dragged me across the street into a diner. We sat down at a booth. A girl with a short bob and blonde hair walked up to us and ushered us to our seat. "well howdy there, you girls from around here?" she asked. She couldn't be older than 19.

"no, we're just passing through" Rebecca said. (that's really how her name is spelled).

"well I'm Denise I'll be your server this morning what can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have an orange juice" Becca said.

"I'll have a lemonade" I said.

"alright it'll be right out" she said. I think I'll get the happy eggs" Becca said.

"I'm getting the Irish eggs" I said. It was 2 sunny side up eggs with hash browns and 4 strips of bacon. Becca's order was 2 pancakes with 2 eggs and 4 strips of bacon.

Denise came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. And she left. I poured 2 sugar packets into my lemonade and drank it. "you have money right?" I asked.

"of course I have money" she scoffed as if it hadn't ever happened before.

The service was actually pretty quick. The food was incredibly good. Crispy bacon and the hash browns were fantastic. Eggs are eggs anywhere you go but the yellow was soft so I guess that means they were good. Becca had a credit card. We paid and left. She shadow traveled us to some park in Germany. I'm guessing because everyone was shout or talking in German.

Becca made a blanket appear and we laid across it. "so you have a whole month and do you want to spend it here with me?" she asked.

"uhh sure" I said.

"great I'll teach you all I know" she said.

"shouldn't you teach Nico too, then?" I asked.

"who's Nico?" she asked my jaw dropped how could she not know Nico seriously. "what is he important or something?" she asked. I grabbed her arm and a shadow traveled as to Nico. I'm not to sure how I knew where he was but I got it right. Nico was standing in our cabin kiss a girl.

"oh ew" I said, "do that in the woods like normal people" I repeated his word from last night.

"Cass what are you doing here?" he asked.

"you, you made a terrible decision by dating Luke" the girl said pointing at me. She threw something that resembled a small star at me. I threw up my hands to somehow protect myself. But Becca caught the sphere in her hand tendrils of darkness surround around it consuming the star, sphere, thing.

"no one hurts Kathy but me" Becca said. I stepped away from Becca in case she wanted to prove that point.

"you, your not. I thought you weren't allowed back without an invitation?" the girl stuttered out.

"what did you do?" I asked turning on Becca.

"nothing, just the normal" she said. I stared at her and then grabbed her arm shadow traveling her back to her room.

"no your telling me what you did and your telling me now" I said.

"hey good job you just shadow traveled twice in a 10 minute period, I don't think I was able to do that at first. You MUST be powerful." she said changing the subject.

"tell me" I said.

"well you know funny story there" she said laughing nervously. I stared her down.

"well you see when I was first in camp I put into Hermes cabin because I was unplaced forever. I just didn't do anything. But I fought well when barefoot and I could become practically invisible during capture the flag. or if I stayed really still. So anyway when I was 12 Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia show up at camp" she said.

"who's Thalia?" I asked.

"oh she's on of Artemis's hunters now but she's Zeus's daughter our Cousin. She's really cool you'd like her. Well she was a tree most of her life. But I'm getting ahead of myself. So I got close to Luke. We were friends some campers thought we were dating. We weren't. so he told me about his mom and how she tried to take the Delphi's placed as fortune seer woman and his dad didn't stop her. And then when it backfired Luke was left with the consequences. I immediately felt bad for him telling him I had been at camp for 7 years and still didn't know who my father was." she stopped and took a deep breath, she wasn't looking at me anymore she was in a sort of trance like when I was writing a really good story down. "well we decided to get out revenge on the gods and send them into war. On the solstice we were allowed into Olympus, us kids who had been there forever anyway. I stole Zeus's bolt. I was so angry that now I was in Olympus among the gods and my father didn't have the guts to even claim me. Luke and I were caught by Ares. But with some quick thinking on Luke's part. He convinced him a war among the gods would be a good thing because it had been much too quiet lately. The Percy came to camp a few weeks later. And a rumor broke out that he was the son of Poseidon and that he had stolen the lightning bolt.

"luke and I set him up faking friends. Luke gave him a pair of flying shoes and told him how to get out of the underworld. And I gave him a few drachma's telling him to call if he needed help. We had hoped he wouldn't find the bolt but he did. So Luke went up to stop him. After he failed he couldn't come back so I stay and played innocent saying I didn't know a thing. I was kind of a spy. That was the summer I came back and pretended to be a ninja" she said.

"I remember you threw a piece of broccoli at me" I said. I had been walking back from babysitting and a large piece of broccoli. Just flew out of nowhere saw Becca sprinting toward her house. I questioned her about it the next day and she had played dumb.

"anyway, so I relayed information back to Luke. Me being the new head of the cabin it wasn't that hard at all. He had this idea to poison Thalia's tree so he could attack the camp with the army he had been building. He couldn't do it though. So I did. I panned on using the golden fleece to bring it back we were done with it. Half-blood really needed a place to stay and be safe. Unfortunately Percy got back and fixed Thalia's tree. Sort of. The tree was fine it just spit Thalia back out. Annabeth was taken to Luke by some manticor or something. Now the next was my idea. I told him to fake hurt as if was holding up the sky and fainted. Annabeth of course help up the sky herself and Luke got away unscathed. This would also lour Artemis to come to Annabeth's aid.

"Atlas agreed to help us whether because we helped him or we had the goals I don't know. Apparently Bianca Di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade were killed both of them hunter, only one died of stupidity" she gave me a broad smile and I rolled my eyes. "so I was the forest and found one of my favorite spits to go to as a little kids. I was looking around when I found it a blue delta symbol. That means a triangle." she said slowly I shoved her shoulder, "Deadulus's symbol. I touched it and a path opened. I knew it immediately and it old Luke. There was a way into camp that didn't involve much work. Oh how I was wrong. We sent 4 kids in and only 1 came out and he was delusional. I decide to go in, I was 21 and I had recently learned I was a daughter of Hades, I left right after you B-day party. Great party by the way. I had had a allot of time to practice my new talents. I brought up 5 warrior skeletons to go with me. I did find Deadulus after beating it out of the supposed riddle beast" she said.

"poor riddle lady beast thing, who's name escaped me" I said.

"I've never heard that story so I wouldn't know. I snuck in and stole the string and got out. Luke gathered his army and Kronos the guy we were trying to bring back to life realized that Nico could be part of the prophecy somehow. I never really thought about that until now which would explain why he could be part of the prophecy. I was out fo the ruling of course but I was considered a great ally" she said.

"what prophecy?" I asked.

"the great prophecy of weirdness" she said. "oh right your new. Damn." she said drawing out the word. "it was some prophecy that said when the next child of the big three turns 16 all hell will break loose and at the end a hero will have to make a choice between life and death. Now there's a new on with 7 people or something" she babbled. The it hit me.

"you're a traitor?" I asked.

"well thanks Kathy you're a charmer. Yes I suppose in a way I am. Thanks for bringing it up" she huffed.

"no in my little prophecy think it said "you. Meaning me. The one shrouded in mystery, shall make friends with three, one a traitor, one of your kind and another an enemy, a quest you will travel once all are close, there will come three virgos. Your sight will become foggy, but always know the difference between love and treachery." I said.

"I think Luke's the traitor, this Nico's probably the kin part, and either I'm the enemy or someone who you haven't exactly gotten alone with in camp" she said. "now stop interrupting me" she snapped.

"ok, ok. Don't get violent" I said.

"now I don't remember where I was. Hmmm. Oh yeah. So Luke leads an attack on camp that failed. Because Grover this satyr, comes out of nowhere and with this super weird screech that scared all the monsters away. Then Deadulus died and the maze collapsed. I was so worried. But Luke sent me a message that he was fine. So Annabeth and Grover caught me practicing my talents, and I was like I didn't want to worry anyone plus I just found out not too long ago. They bought it sort of. So Percy bathed in river styx and I was trying to figure out were his most vulnerable spot was and I was caught and I found out. So I quickly shadow traveled away. I finally realized after overhearing Kronos that was going to kill all the big threes kids, I.e. me. so I tried getting Persephone to convince Hades to help out. I succeeded by the way. Apparently this Nico kid helped. He was just always referred to as "THAT BOY" by Hades. So Annabeth ended up getting wound in the fight, shocking Luke back to his former self and he committed suicide sending Kronos back to Tartartus. But I took Luke's body and brought him back to life. Don't try it. It's painful. So Luke was confined to camp half blood until, like forever. And I was banned from camp until I was invited back. Or you earlier today.

"wow I said taking it all in. "that's why Luke tried to push me away at first. He must have felt guilty and probably thought I pitied him or something" I said.

"no Kathy your just too nice for your own good. Unless your in a MOOD" she said.

"and what is that supposed to mean exactly?" I asked haughtily.

"nothing. Being nice is good thing and moods are normal for girls. You are perfectly normal. " she said holding up her hand into the universal sign for I surrender. "honest" she said, "so how was camp for you?" she asked changing the subject.

"I spent two weeks in the hospital cabin, 1 week goofing out and 1 week falling for Luke." I said.

"sounds like normal camp t0 me" she said, "I wonder what you would do if I sent you to normal camp?" she wondered allowed.

"get attacked by monsters?' I suggested.

"maybe, speaking of monsters you need to meet Cerberus and we need to get you a puppy hell hound for you to raise. And for it to love you and growl at anything that comes within 10 feet of you" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall. We passed a woman who scowled at us, "that's Demeter, goddess of grain don't make her angry. A agree to cereal" Becca advised. We crossed a rickety bridge and we finally stopped at the gates. Becca whistled loudly and the ground began to shake, and a giant three headed creature plowed through the souls toward us.

A/N: I probably won't be updating for a while. I'm having a family problem right now, and I'm really not in the happy mood I usually am in when I write. So this is going to be put on hiatus. But I'll update as soon as the problem goes to college in California.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: 7 pages WOOH!

I was born in 1924 and raised in a fairly rich family in London, England. Because my mother was an archeologist, she was estranged from her family. She was one of the few women who went to college and didn't get married. She traveled all over the world. She met my father when she was restoring a temple to Poseidon. He was helping the artists rebuild the statues, and excavating the area. My mother said that she fell in love with my father and he fell in love with her. 10 months after fully restoring the temple my mother gave birth to me. My mother said my father didn't visit very often, but she treasured every moment. I don't remember him at all.

When I was 7 apparently she couldn't stand not having my father around and married a colleague of hers. He was an ancient civilization professor. He taught how to speak Latin and ancient Greek, as well as mythology and culture. He grew to become one of my best friends. When I was 14 my mom sent me to live with my aunts in the country side in England. World War Two had just begun and my mother was in Europe working. Two years after I left my Aunt's house to join the army as a nurse, against their wishes.

When I was nursing for the war I saw many gruesome things, but I also learned a lot. A year later after arriving in the war I was assigned to be the nurse in a new squadron. The general's name was Chiron. After both questions from him and from me, I learned that he was in fact the centaur from my old Greek studies into the myths of the gods. And he learned that I was the daughter of a god. He thought at first that I was the daughter of Apollo because of my nursing skills. But that was soon proven wrong because I didn't have any of the other attributes of a child of Apollo. He also considered that I was the daughter of Athena but I knew my mother. All he could figure out was that my father was very powerful. The other Half-bloods taught me how to sword fight and treated me like a part of the squadron, not just a nurse.

In 1942 a messenger told Chiron that he must send me to a cave to find the dream gems of Morpheus. I went to retrieve these gems and when I found them, I discovered that they were a trap and became frozen in time. In the 70 years I was frozen I saw what happened in the world. I saw glorious things like man going to the moon and terrible things as well like the end of the war, and Hiroshima.

I thought I would be frozen in the cave forever. Until one day a boy stumbled upon my cave. He had black hair and brown eyes with pale skin. And he appeared across from me. He muttered a few foul words before looking round as if someone might have seen him. His eyes landed on me and he walked over. He made a full circle around me. My eyes could not follow him. "Are you alive?" he asked. I wanted to shout at him for his stupidity. He pulled out a handkerchief and took the gems from my hand without touching them. A gust of hair moved into my lungs and I stumbled back. He placed the gems back onto the alter and pulled out a water bottle, pressing it to my lips so I could drink from it. I gulped at it selfishly as the water seemed to revive me.

"Thank you" I said. My voice was dry from lack of use. The boy got up and started to the mouth of the cave. "Wait what am I supposed to do?" I called after him.

"I don't know I promised Cass I would bring her and Becca a pizza after her healing and power transferring training" he said picking up a box.

"What is a pizza, is it Arabic, I love Arabian food" I said, realizing how hungry I was.

"I think you should come along" the boy said, "My name is Nico, what's yours"

"Amelia" I said and stumbled up to him. I stopped at the alter and snatched up the gems in the handkerchief. He took my arm and suddenly if felt as if all the heat had been sucked out of my body and I had gone blind. And then my feet hit the ground and I stumbled forward catching onto something warm and fuzzy. I looked up to a see a giant black dog staring at me over its shoulder. I screamed and fell backward stumbling away.

Two girls came around the giant dog, one had straight brown hair and cream skin, with hazel eyes. And the other had dark brown almost black curly hair with naturally tanned skin and dark brown eyes. "Who's this?" the one with curly hair asked.

"This is Amelia, I found her frozen in a cave" Nico said, "she doesn't know what pizza is" he finished. The girl's eyes widened.

"You've never heard of pizza?" the girl with straight hair asked grabbing the box and opened it to reveal a sort of round bread covered with cheese and other strange toppings. She handed me a slice that were pre-cut. I took a bite it was a little hot but delicious none the less. She took a slice and handed the box to her friend. "I'm Casey" she said, "that's Becca" she pointed talking with her mouth full and pointing with her pizza to the other girl. "And this is Oliver" she said petting the truck sized dog.

"Hi" I said waving awkwardly. The other girl waved and Oliver barked. "Where am i?" I asked sheepishly.

"In the underworld, don't worry you're not dead" Becca called, "but I will eat your brains" she shouted. I screamed and backed away dropping my pizza. Becca walked toward me slowly but Oliver stuck his head in between us to eat my slice of pizza that was on the ground, and then licked Becca covering her in slobber.

"Don't believe anything that she says unless someone else is there to confirm it, it's probably a lie" Casey said.

"Got it" I said. "Do you happen to know anyone named Chiron?"

"That's the centaur guy right?" she asked Becca.

"Yeah, he's at camp. Field trip" Becca shouted.

"Lay down" Casey said to Oliver who promptly did so. She climbed on its back along with Becca and Nico sat at the end. Becca helped me up behind her. There was that cold dark sensation again after the dog stood up and we were in a camp like area with cabins around. Kids in armor gave us odd looks. Oliver settled onto the ground and Casey slid off making a few raw steaks appear in her hands she fed them to Oliver and scratched his head. She told it to stay and it laid down. Then she started walking in a completely different direction as Nico gestured for me to follow him.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"Probably to go make out with her boyfriend" Becca said.

Casey POV

I skipped through camp heading to the Hermes's cabin. I got a few odd looks from the new campers, probably because I wasn't wearing any armor. "Cass" I heard a girl call from behind me. I turned around to see Clarisse walking toward me, her spear in one hand. "The Hermes's kids were betting that you wouldn't come back. Now I get to destroy them" she said smacking her fist against her palm.

I cracked a smile at her, "if you need any help I got a hell hound the size of a truck at the head of camp. He'll chase anything if you point and say fetch" I said.

"I'll keep that in mind" she said before wondering off. I slipped into the Hermes's cabin, there were a few new kids but no one really, except for Luke reading a magazine on his bed. His back was to me. I stared over his shoulder a moment.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"What's it to" he started to say turning to look at me. "Casey" he said his eyes lighting up. He got up and pulled me into a hug, his lips pressing hungrily against mine. I stood on my tip toes so I could deepen the kiss. One of his hands was tilting my chin up the other was on my shoulder to hold me steady. I held onto his biceps just enjoying the kiss. He pulled away breathlessly, "I missed you" he said smiling.

"I missed you too" I said hugging him.

"Why're you here? Not that I don't want you here, but springs not for another 2 weeks" he said.

"Nico found some chick in a cave, so we came here on a field trip" I said and then yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"A little bit" I said.

"Why're you tired?" he asked.

"Becca was teaching me some healing practice this morning" I said. I didn't realize it at the time but Luke had narrowed his eyes at the far wall, pulling me a little tighter to him.

"come here" he said pulling me down on his bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"but I want to talk" I mumbled.

"we can talk later" luke said stroking my hair. Maybe it was because it was so warm or because I was really tired but I did fall asleep. I woke up about an hour later Luke was breathing lightly. So he was sheltering me from whatever lay beyond him. Which right now I doubted was anything important. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, not that I had found a person who didn't look peaceful when sleeping but still. I reached up and ran my finger down the scar on his cheek. Apparently he wasn't asleep, because he stopped my hand about half way down his cheek. "this is how I want to wake up" he said.

"How'd you get that scar?" I asked.

"I-" but he never got to finish it as a girl called from outside.

"Lukey, I'm here there's nothing to fear" she said.

"Lukey?" I asked.

"Nancy has a crush on me. She hasn't left me alone for the past two months" he whispered to me.

"That's cute" I said.

"No it's not" he said.

"Lukey?" Nancy asked.

He looked utterly annoyed. I smiled at him and kissed him. I somehow managed to get out from underneath him and pin him down so he was pinned stomach toward the mattress. With his hands underneath my knees and I was straddling his waist. "What are you doing?" he asked I didn't answer him.

His shirt disappeared when I shadow traveled it away. Becca had been right. He did have a bunch of bruises. Luke didn't realize that I'd done this to try and heal his bruises until I started. He struggled against me then before he could flip us; I pressed my hands to his back rather roughly and let my healing energy flow out. He flipped us but unfortunately there was no room for us to flip, so I fell on the floor with a thump. He had my hand pinned beside my head as he pinned my legs down with his lower body. "Don't ever do that again" he growled.

"Why?" I asked.

Luke POV

"Don't ever do that again" I told her harshly. I feared that I would hurt her feelings. But I didn't want her to learn how to heal people. Becca had almost given her life for me because she tried to restore mine. And this girl that i loved shouldn't ever do that. I wouldn't allow it.

She wasn't offended or mad she just cocked her head to the side, "why?" she asked.

"Because it takes too much out of you, you shouldn't have to waste your energy on me" I said, I was pretty happy with this excuse.

"But I'm doing this because I want to not because I have to" she said.

Cass POV

"Lukey, what are you doing?" the girl was about 18; she had strawberry blonde hair and innocent green eyes. I don't think Luke noticed it but I smiled darkly at her innocence.

"I was attempting to rape him in his sleep, but alas, he's turned the tables" I said. They both looked at me, Luke raising an eyebrow and Nancy's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Not that willing sex is rape in the least" I said.

"Luke?" Nancy asked.

"I have no idea what-"but I was gone from underneath him, I walked toward Nancy.

"You're welcome to join as well" I blocked her escape with one arm and caught her chin in my hand and put my lips a mere inch from hers, "I don't mind playing with girls" I said. I don't think I was ever able to run that fast, I don't think I can run that fast now.

"That was really hot" Luke said.

"You should see me and sari together" I said.

"I just might" he said pressing his lips to my own.

"Now let's talk about why you were defending yourself when I said you were trying to non-rape me" I said.

Amelia POV

We walked up to the big house, Nico had actually left a few moments ago and I was left there with Becca, the untrustworthy one. She knocked on the front door, and Chiron opened it looking kind of annoyed, "I believe you know each other" Becca said.

"Hello Chiron" I said.

"Amelia, we thought you had died, come in come in" he said. Becca trailed in along, she looked a little uncomfortable in the big house. What I'd seen of her she was pretty outgoing, she had called out to people who had glared at her and hadn't even flinched. I retold the story of how I was frozen in the cave, and to prove it I pulled out the gems of Morpheus. One was an emerald and the other was a ruby. Two stones that would tempt even the least selfish of people.

"And yet I still don't know who my father is" I said.

"I have a guess" Becca said. Before either of us could respond I was suddenly drenched in water. Well there was a puddle at my feet anyway. But I didn't have wet clothes or anything, not even my hair was wet. "Doesn't that remind you of someone?" she asked Chiron.

"Percy, but how did you?" he asked. But Becca was no longer sitting there. She had just disappeared. "Where did?" he groaned, "Children of Hades, they're only here until they are given a chance to leave" he said probably more to himself than to anyone else. "I'll get Sarelle to show you around" he said. A few minutes late a girl with short blonde hair and about my height, with my same blue eyes was at the doors of the big house.

"hi I'm sari" she said. We were walking to the Poseidon cabin, where she said we had a brother when Cass streamed past and hit sari full force with her whole probably about 90 pounds, knocking her over.

"Sari-beri" she said. She didn't release her from the hug.

"Casey" she said hugging back. Apparently they didn't mind being on the ground, or that they were in an oddly close proximity of each other.

"Hello again" I said stopping them from continuing on about whatever they were talking about.

"Hi, how did your meeting go?" Cass asked me.

"I am a daughter of Poseidon" I said. She nodded.

"Don't let Percy brain wash her" she said, "I gotta go I'll see you guys in a couple weeks" she said before disappearing into black smoke mid step. A guy with blonde hair jogged over, he had a chain clasp around his ankle.

"Hi Luke" sari said.

"Hi, do you know where Cass went?" he asked.

"She just left" sari said.

"I missed her damn" he said.

"This is Amelia, Nico found her in a cave" sari said.

"Oh, hi, I'm Luke, most hated person in camp" he introduced sticking out his hand. I took his hand.

"I think Clarisse is the most hated person in camp actually" sari said.

"So if you're the most hated person in camp why does Casey hang out with you?" I asked.

"Actually their boyfriend girlfriend, but it's because Cass hangs around loyal people, I mean, Clarisse has her back, I'm always there for her, and she doesn't go toward what society does, not anymore anyway. Give the outcasts a shot" sari explained, "You know?" she asked me. I nodded. Luke seemed uncomfortable. "Every time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born" sari said ominously. "Onward" she said.

We walked into the cabin and immediately I heard the sound of gun fire, I ducked for cover, and sari gave me and odd look and hauled me into the next room where a boy and a girl were holding some sort of remote control and a screen was showing people shoot each other. She grabbed the girls remote and hit a button freezing the game. "This is Annabeth, and this is Percy, Percy this is Amelia, apparently she's our sister who was trapped in a cave for like ever" she said. I found her use of the word like was unneeded in the sentence.

"When are you from?" Annabeth asked. She had blonde hair with smoky blue eyes, almost a grayish color.

"I was born in 1924" I said.

"That is so interesting" she said.

"This may be an odd question," I said, "but what is that?" I asked pointing to the screen. I had known that the world had advanced allot in the years, but I didn't really realize how much until I learned what an x-box 360 was.


	12. Chapter 12

"I forgot something" I said suddenly waking up. Then I remembered a familiar heat wasn't near me. "fuck" I shouted throwing off my covers and shadow traveling before I had even sat upright. "oliver" I whisper shouted at Camp Half-Blood "oliver" I said again I walked toward the aries cabin. He was laying out behind it, "oliver" I whispered pushing against his neck to wake him up. He turned his head and let out a sneeze letting me know he knew it was me. It wasn't a snotty sneeze but it blew dog spit on me. "come on lets go home" I said he got up and stretched and I walked with him toward the woods holding onto his shaggy black fur.

"are you kidding me all of these demigods are idiots" I heard a girl talking, I told oliver to sit and walked toward the voice I couldn't see the girl, but she was talking to someone over iris message.

"so it will be no problem to get the children of hades to like you?" the girl in the mist asked. She had long black hair and childish features.

"not a problem at all, I mean the new girl is so trustworthy" the mysterious girl said.

"good we will need her for the resurrection, as I've heard she has an abundance of power" the girl said.

"and because of the other one we know that resurrection is possible" the girl from here said.

"keep it up, and be discreet" the misty girl said, I ran back to oliver and shadow traveled us back to the underworld. I ran into Becca's room and shook her awake.

"what what what?" Becca mumbled sitting up.

"you will not believe what I just heard" I said, I continued to explain what i had seen and heard to her.

"you left oliver at camp" she asked smacking me upside the head.

"I brought him back" I said.

"so what did the chick in the mist look like?" she asked running her hand through her bed hair.

"she had black hair and blue eyes and she looked about 25" I said.

"wait wait just draw a picture" she said, "theres paper on the desk" she said. I went over to the desk and grabbed some paper and sketched out a fairly decent picture of the girl in the mist. "wait, this isn't a girl" she said.

"what?" I asked confused.

"I've seen her, this is a furie" she said.

"and what?" I asked.

"a erinyes they," she stopped to think a minute "they're" she stopped again. "just come on" she finally said throwing off her cover and grabbing my arm. She dragged me to a large dead tree in one of the many parts of the underworld, a few woman were in the tree, one was young about nine, another one was in her late 40's maybe, and another was about 30. "where's alecto?" Becca called up the tree.

"she went out about an hour ago" the 9 year old called.

"we need to have a chat with her do you know where I can find her?" Becca called again.

"no" the 40 year old woman said.

"when you see her send her my way" she said.

"how about no" the old woman and the 30 year old woman said.

"I'll do it Rebbecca" the 9 year old said.

"thank you arva" Becca called. She waved and I followed her back to her room.

First day of spring, Persephone was gone at 12:01 I was gone at 6:00 just about when Camp started getting going. Luke was still asleep when I went to check on him, so instead of bothering him I grabbed a book and found a place to sit and read. Amelia said hello to me, though I was in one of the good parts of the book I stopped and talked to her. Once done I finished my book and caught up with luke. We walked out to a stream and sat by it talking.

"let's play 20 questions" I said after a long moment of silence.

"okay" he said, "you first"

"what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"blue-green" he said, "when did you dye your hair?" he asked.

"around December, do you like it?" I asked.

"I do" he said.

"umm" I started thinking.

"nope that was your question" he said.

"awe, cheater" I said.

He just laughed at me, "how long have you known Becca?" he asked.

"since we were in 8th grade" I said. "what're the beads on your necklace for?" I asked.

"how many years I've been alive" he said, "how did you survive all those years without coming to Camp Half-Blood?"

"my necklace is charmed to make me invisible to monsters, as long as I don't draw attention to myself" I said.

"how did-" he started.

"no it's my turn" I said.

"right" he said.

"are you as hungry as I am?" I asked.

"I'm pretty hungry" he admitted. I shadowed up some bread, peanut butter and marshmallow spread and we made out sandwiches.

"how did you attract attention to yourself?" he asked.

"at the college I went to there were some monsters there and when I went to a party with my ex-boyfriend they freaked out when seeing me, sari had complained of some weird happenings a few weeks before so we met up" I said.

"ex-boyfriend?" he asked.

"ex-boyfriend" I confirmed, "so how did you come to camp Half-Blood?" I asked him, after he realized that i had counted that as his question.

"I came after running away from home with Annabeth and Thalia" he said. "so you have ex-boyfriends?" he asked,

"of course, don't you have ex-girlfriends?" I asked.

"I used to flirt with girls, but no I've never had a full-fledged girlfriend, other than you" he said. "so who was he?" he asked.

"his name is Bill and he was a senior at the time" I said, "so if you've never had a full girlfriend, does that mean you're still have your V-Card?" I asked.

"well I-, is there something wrong with that?" he asked.

"no, it just means that I get to pop your cherry" I said, he turned an odd red color and I started laughing. He pushed me over but I kept laughing. "the, the look" I said heaving in breaths, "the look on your face" I said "was priceless". Clarisse stepped out of the woods and spotted us walking toward us.

"why is she laughing?" she asked.

"because she's weird" Luke said.

"that was too funny" I said finally gaining my composure, "what you need Clarisse?" I asked.

"some of Artemis's hunters are looking for you" she said.

"Artemis's hunters?" I asked.

"come on" she said grabbing my hand I grabbed Luke and I was surprised that she easily dragged us both up. We were dragged until the big house where Luke let go and then only I was dragged in. 4 girls with silver jackets stood with cool silver bow on their backs and the bow holders, whatever those are called.

A girl with spikey black hair and a few piercings stepped up to me, "are you Cass, are you the child of hades with power like no other" she asked.

"uhh" was my unintelligent answer.

"we would like to invite you on a quest, Apollo says we will fail if we don't get you and the three you choose" she said.

"I don't even know who the three are" I said.

"you know what we're talking about?" she asked.

"you're all virgos right?" I asked.

"yeah" the girl said.

"then yeah I know what you're talking about" I said.

"well what are your hints?" she asked.

"another kid of hades, an enemy and a traitor" I said.

"Luke's the only traitor at camp" she said.

"the gods will probably allow him to go on a quest" Chiron said.

"your enemy or other people's enemy?" she asked. I shrugged, "probably your enemy" she said, "who do you hate?" she asked.

"my brother?" I asked.

"but he's not a demigod" she said.

"no" I agreed.

"what about Annabeth?" Clarisse suggested.

"Annabeth hates me, I don't hate her" I said.

"what about Amelia wasn't she flirting with luke the other day?" Clarisse asked.

"what?" I asked shrieking.

"who?" the girl asked.

"new Poseidon girl" Clarisse said.

"did he flirt back?" I asked.

"well, no but" Clarisse said.

"is she still young?" the girl asked.

"yes she's still young" Chiron said.

"so then who're you going to pick Becca or Nico?" Clarisse asked.

"Nico" I said.

"come on more guys?" one of the other hunters complained.

"do you trust Becca with anything important?" I asked the head girl who didn't seem thrilled about my choice either.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, "no" she agreed, "so where is that red head you need to go get your final prophecy before we go on this thing" she said.

"I have two questions" I said.

"ok" she said.

"what's the thing on your back called?" I asked.

"a quiver" she said slowly.

"And what the heck is your name woman?" I asked.

"Thalia" she said cracking a smile


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: the power kept going out when I wrote this so when I write (out) and (on) that's when they went out and back on.

Thalia PoV

Cass the girl we came looking for was talking with the traitor Becca. She shifted her weight and glanced toward me nervously and muttered something else to Becca. She responded with something that made her laugh and they hugged. Becca slipped something in Cass's pocket and I made note to find out what it was. She walked over to us. "So what did the red head say?" I asked.

"We need to head to Egypt, a city along the Nile" she said.

"Are you sure?" Liliura one of my huntresses asked.

"Do you know of another river of lights?" she asked.

"No" she admitted.

"What about Cairo?" Amelia asked.

"Wait, how are we getting there" lily asked.

"Shadow travel" Nico and Cass said at the same time. I'd never shadow traveled before, I moved toward Nico not wanting to overdo it with Cass, she'd be taking lily, Danny and Luke. The gods had decided to make Cass his base location so they were connected by the ankle with some sort of ankle cuff things. They couldn't be ten feet away from each other. She stuck out her arm for Danny and lily and Luke took her hand and then I felt as if I had gone blind and been dropped into icy water, but it was over before I knew it and we were standing on the side of a busy street, the 4 of them appeared a few seconds later. (out)

"Sorry I missed, I was distracted" she apologized to Danny who looked unhappy.

"Missed" Nico snorted.

"Where did you end up?" Amelia asked.

"London" lily said.

"It was the right hemisphere" Cass said as if it made it all the better. I had to smile at her excuse.

"So what next? What's the prophecy?" Thalia asked.

"We have to look for a gypsy, it does not say what gypsy or where just, follow the words of the gypsy" she said scratching her arm as if she were uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just tell us the entire prophecy?" Amelia whined.

"I don't really want to" she said.

"Casey, Casey" a little girl called. Cass turned around and waved at the little girl. "I'll be right back" she said. She reached down to her anklet and it came off with just a tug, "Thalia, hold this" she said clasping the other end to my wrist, Luke looked a little dejected and annoyed. The chain turned gold instead of black, like it was.

"Wait what are we looking for?" lily asked.

"A very accurate gypsy" she said and dashed off toward the girl leading her into a crowd.

Cass POV (on)

I pulled Arva into a little café like area and sat down with her. "So what did you find out?" I asked her. (out)

"Becca questioned Alecto and she cracked she admitted talking to a girl at camp, but I think she's actually working for a goddess" she said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Not a Greek goddess, I don't know her name she's Egyptian" she said.

"uuuh, nut?" I guessed. (on)

"No" she said shaking her head.

"Isis?" I asked.

"Yes her" she said.

"Wait how are there Greek and Egyptian gods?" I asked.

"Different sections of the world have their own deities, there are more than just Greek and Egyptian gods around" she said.

"Wait so who was the girl she was talking to?" I asked. (out) (new day of typing)

"That girl, the new one" Arva said.

"Evil" I growled underneath my breath.

"Alright well I'm going to go, good luck on your quest" she said before flying off. Arva's super creepy in her fury form. I found Luke and Thalia who were arguing with each other, Thalia yanked at the chain on her wrist. I took that as my cue to step in.

"Any luck?" I asked as if I hadn't noticed them arguing. I pulled the cuff off Thalia's wrist and re-attached it to my ankle.

"Uhh, oh no" Thalia said stumbling over her words. I bet she'd forgotten. "Why can't I remove that" she asked pointing the chain and cuffs that attached Luke to people. I noticed her convenient change of subject.

"Oh I'm the only one who can remove it that's what Aphrodite said anyway" I said.

"Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you what was it that Becca slipped into your pocket?" Thalia asked.

Luke PoV

By Cass's reaction I figured that she had no idea what Thalia was talking about, she stuck her hands into her pockets and pulled out Becca's gun ring, "oh it's her weapon" she said. She put it on her middle finger and spun it around, it turned into a gun. It was black of course. She opened her hand and it returned to being a ring. "That's cool" she said, turning it back around before walking away pulling me along with her. Thalia had nothing better to do than follow us.

It felt like we walked for hours. Though Casey kept mentioning that it wasn't that long, she seemed happy almost as if the dry overbearing scorching heat was her best friend, or the very least she was used to it. Even Thalia looked like she was going to die of heat stroke. Suddenly a woman dressed in a purple dress stepped in front of us. "You three, I sense a destiny among you" she said, using over dramatic hand motions, "come into my tent and I will tell you your fortunes." She beckoned toward the entrance of her tent which was round and had a shade over it.

"No thank you we're looking for someone a little bit more legitimate" Casey said kindly.

"But I do know you're destiny I can see it" she said. Casey stopped probably humoring the woman. "You" she said pointing to Thalia, "you spent a majority of your time as a" she stopped, "tree" she looked confused, "you're scared of the thing that you are meant to control" she said. "You" she pointed to Cass, "you are hiding a secret from them" she gestured at us, "it's about your" she started to say.

"I think she's pretty legit let's go in" Cass said pushing the woman into the tent. Thalia gave me a look and followed in. The inside was covered in different kinds of colors reds, gold, blues, greens, and purples. Draped around the inside of the tent, and on the ground it was carpet. Mostly red and covered in a little bit of dirt.

"Ooh these are cute" Cass said. The woman also had merchandise she was looking at a pair of blue shoes. She tried them on, "perfect" she said.

"10 American dollars" she said. Cass pretended to pull it out of her back pocket but I saw that she just pulled it out of mid-air. She also pretended to put them in her bag making them disappear as well. I smiled at her and pulled her closer. "your relationship will come to an abrupt end but that's not what you're here to hear" she said. Cass didn't seem to care about the gypsy's words.


	14. Chapter 14

"she said we had to pick up a scarab made of stone" I told Luke, "where else to find a scarab made of stone then a museum?" I asked.

"what is a scarab?" he asked.

"an Egyptian beetle" I said looking at the glass cases. The window blew open and a guy dropped in, he looked around and froze when he saw us. I have no idea what he saw with the mist and my dagger and Luke chained to my ankle. A few other kids dropped down next to him, four in all.

"hey you two I found it" Thalia said coming from one of the other rooms, "oh" she said.

"why is he chained to your leg?" the girl asked.

"demigods?" I asked Thalia.

"no, demigods aren't on this side of the world" she said.

"monsters?" I asked.

"hey we are not monsters" the tall one said pulling out a white object.

"oh I know they're magicians, Artemis mentioned them, she said they were obnoxious" Thalia said.

"so you found it?" Luke asked.

"yeah it's right over here" she said leading us away. When we came back with the scarab necklace which I had placed around Thalia's neck they turned from a weird statue, the girl reached for a scroll and the room shuttered.

"don't tell me the Cyclops is already here" Thalia said.

"no we haven't even gotten to the spot yet" I said.

"shit that's a griffin" Luke pointed out there was a thwapping sound a silver arrow stuck out of its side. I raised Becca's gun, it turned its head from the girl and set its eyes on Thalia. I pulled up a piece of wood and chucked it at it grabbing it's attention. The griffin spun its tail toward me and I had just enough time to drop to the ground.

The kids were looking to a corner behind us and we turned around, "what the fuck are those?" I asked, there were white shapes, seven of them actually pulling out of a weird white fire. One shot toward me and I put up my arms in a useless defense. I felt something cold rush over my skin.

"woah" I heard Thalia say. I looked up my armor had kicked in automatically but it wasn't green instead it was pure black.

"it's supposed to be green" I muttered.

Some people from downstairs somewhere ran around the corner and started screaming. Maybe the mist just wasn't working. The white fire attacked them and left them on the ground. The griffin flew in that direction as well.

"all in favor of leaving?" I asked. No one liked my joke and I followed them down the hall. When we got down there one of the girls who looked like a cheerleader said, "they'll die if I don't stop the _bau,_" she said. "I can channel the power of sekhmet and force them back to the Duat. It's what I've been training for."

"wait what's a duat?" I asked. The looked at me as if I was stupid, "is it like a place where souls go?" I asked.

"kind of it's a place where the gods stay while-" the smaller boy started saying.

"yes or no?" I asked.

"technica- yeah" he said stopping when I glared at him in my scary black armor.

"that's all I need" I said. I stabbed my dagger into the ground and crack ran along the ground, bony skeletal hands pulled skeletons out of the ground. They reached for the white fires holding them still and dragging them back to the crack. Thalia caught me as I started to waver, my armor immediately disappearing.

"we need to go" Luke said near me picking me up I don't remember him getting there.

"alright I got an idea-" the kid started to talk.

"me too" Luke said, "Oliver" he called my over-sized hellhound, who appeared in front of me and we got on it, me with some help. "get us to camp" he said. We appeared at the camp we had set up and I was put in my tent.

Something tickled my arm and I opened my eyes and looked down. Luke smiled at me as he drew designs on my arm. "have a nice sleep?" he asked.

"I think I over did it a bit" I said.

"just a bit" he said, kissing my forehead, then my nose, then my lips.

"I'm feeling better now" I said.

"good" he said pressing his lips back to mine.

"is she awake- oh" Thalia said yanking the zipper door open.

"I told you she's probably making out with Luke" Nico said, "what am I in-fucking-visible?"

"I can see you fine Nico" I said.

"haha you're so funny" he said. Luke pulled me up and I hunched over and got out of the tent.

"we think we know where the Cyclops is" Thalia said, "and if you're rested we'd like to go" she said.

"umm sure" I said.

"you sure you don't need more time?" he asked.

"yeah I'm just a little sleepy is all" I said with a smile to reassure him. We walked to the cave because Thalia didn't want me wasting my energy. And I was shit with location on maps. The cave was opened by the scarab which we got from movies. Nico lit up his hand with Greek fire and we walked down the path laid out for us.

"your necklace is glowing" one of the hunters pointed out to me.

"what?" I asked looking down, I yanked off the flower and through it down the way a little bit. Hiding behind Luke.

"does anyone else wonder what happened last time it glowed?" he asked, there was some mumbling of agreement.

"last time I was thrown backward" I said.

"aaaah" he said.

"don't kill the girl working for me" the voice that I had heard that night I had retrieved Oliver from camp said.

"which girl ma'am?" a deeper voice asked, it vibrated through the necklace. Wait a minute no it vibrated through the cave, this was at the other end.

"the little red head, Amelia" the girl voice said exasperated. We all looked at Amelia who had started running for the exit even though it had long since closed. One of the hunters tackled her and tied her up while she tried to say how she could explain, that it was a huge misunderstanding, or some other lame excuse like that.

"alright so what's our plan?" Nico asked Thalia.

She glanced at Amelia, "I have an idea."

One of the hunters held a dagger to Amelia's neck. She entered the area where the Cyclops was, there was also a man. "don't move or I'll cut her throat" she said. Thalia, Nico and I shadow traveled to behind them. Nico was going to be the second distraction for the man. He pulled out his sword and swung it at the man who barely had time to move. When the Cyclops noticed us it spun around and we both dove out of the way. It was mostly dodging and shooting when I could but it wasn't doing much good for Thalia or I.

"you can't win, let me help" Amelia said.

"no" I shouted at her. I muttered what I had to elongate the chain to my dagger and it grew to about half the size of Nico's sword. "I'll cover you Thalia you take it out" I said.

"alright" she said. She was waiting for me to give her an opening, when the Cyclops tried to smash me with his hand I moved and stabbed the dagger through his hand, knowing full well only a hades child could remove it. Thalia ran up its arm and it went to whack her I pulled the trigger on Becca's gun putting dozens of tiny holes in its other hand. Thalia slit the monsters throat and we hopped to the ground before it could disintegrate underneath our feet.

"so what's next?" Thalia asked.

I looked around the room finding a door open, "that way" I said. Luke dragged along our little prisoner to the door that we quickly disappeared into.

A/N: so I think this'll be the second to last chapter, next is last don't be sad I plan on doing a sequel, and I'll get on that last chapter today maybe it'll even be out by tomorrow. Don't get your hopes up though.


	15. END

A/N: this is my last chapter of this story but I'll be making a sequel, so stay tuned for that I've found some time so I'll try and update some of my other stuff as well. I hope you all enjoy.

We entered the room that the door led into, there was a large crystal in the center and the ceiling went high enough so that we could see the sun looming overhead. A woman stood performing some sort of spell, her hand touched the crystal and I could see a sort of red essence or something going toward the girl. Monsters began to bloom out of the ground, rising from the dust. The woman had long black hair and blue eyes her skin was pail. The girl in the mist, "we need to disconnect her from the crystal" Luke said.

"by the power of the mother I command you to kill them" the girl said. Of the mother? We didn't have much time to react as the monsters of different kinds came barreling toward us. I fired off bullet but the monsters seemed to be protected by something. "take hold of the weak" she said. I didn't know what that meant. Right now my main focus was on the griffin heading toward me. Luke shoved me out of the way before it could claw me to death.

"this isn't working, you're just wasting your energy" he said. I turned my gun to the chain and shot the chain, it came apart just like Aphrodite said. but then it morphed into a sword, that I wasn't expected at all. "well that's better" he said running off to help the others.

He was right though this wasn't working, "Oliver" I called. He appeared next to me, "go get em" I said in a baby voice. Oliver bounded into the monsters knocking the smaller soldiers over. I made my extended dagger appear in my hand from where I had stuck it. I was about to rush into the throng with the others when a silver arrow passed in front of me. I turned to glare at whoever had missed but found one of the huntresses, pointing her bow and arrow at me, her eyes were glassy. This must have been what she meant by the weak.

"well two can play the impenetrable game" I mumbled. I pricked my finger on the thorn of the rose necklace I had and the armor came out instantly. We fired arrows and bullet back and forth at each other. She was good but my goal wasn't to kill her with a bullet it was just to get close to her.

Thalia was able to do it faster than me and hit the girl over the head knocking her out. She dragged her to the side of the round room and propped her up.

"I think Luke is right, if we can disconnect her from the crystal I think the monsters will be able to be harmed" she said.

"should I cover you?" I asked.

"no you shoot her or break the crystal or something, I'll cover you" she said.

"alright" I said. We headed in dodging the monsters for the most part they weren't as strong when you were close. But we still weren't doing much damage to them. We were almost there when I saw something from the corner of my eye. Luke was fighting another soldier and I saw Nico standing up, that glassy look in his eyes, he'd succumbed to the spell. I thought of the prophecy, I wasn't the hero, just as I had thought, as I had told Becca before we left. I found myself knocking Luke out of the way, I wasn't quite too sure how I'd gotten there in the first place. The sword made for the same kind of power slid through my armor easily, like butter one would say.

It cut into my side and I cried out in pain. You could see Nico's eyes refocusing, but it was too late. He let go of the sword and it dropped to the ground. My but hit the ground first and the armor disappeared, I held my hand to the bloody wound on my side.

"Cass" Luke said dropping to my side. He touched the blood pouring out. "it's not that bad" he said. But I knew better, it felt deep because it was. Nico looked horrified at what he had done. My eyes were getting hazy and I saw an odd figure in the corner. A man, no wait a woman, with a black dress and blurry features.

Luke pulled me into his arms, we didn't have any nectar or ambrosia with us, we'd left it in the other room. "I'm cold" I muttered to Luke laughing.

"don't worry" he said pulling me closer if possible.

"Nico" I mumbled as the my vision began to get dark. I gathered everything I had into my left hand all the power I had left. The hand that Luke couldn't see, so he wouldn't know what I was about to do.

"I'll heal you" he said dropping beside me. He put his hand over my wound, hovering there. I stopped his hand.

"don't" I said, "except it" I mumbled forcing my life into him. My eyes fell shut as he jumped back glowing with black energy. Luke was calling my name and everything fell away as I drifted into some sort of warmth.

Charon let me have a free boat ride so I gave my money to someone else, he said hades would have his head if I was made to pay. When I was called for judgment I stood in front of the judges in the judgment pavilion. At first I was looking at the architecture and then I felt really awkward as they discussed me in front of me. They didn't find much wrong with me seeing as my last didn't were good and heroic. They said I would go to Elysium. There was a girl there waiting for me to arrive, she said I was her half-sister Nico's original older sister.

She showed me around and introduced me to all the famous heroes. I asked her about the occasional pull I'd felt, she said that it was our siblings calling us from the other side. We could answer if we wanted to, but it wasn't mandatory.

Though Nico and Becca tried other ways, by coming to the island of the blest themselves, I usually was not found hiding behind taller and broader heroes. They found it amusing and Becca got all flustered when she found the guys standing in awkward positions as if they were hiding people.

I wasn't one for the drinking games but I liked hanging out with the guys while they drank, they always became funnier. "but you left a lad on the other side right?" Achilles asked me.

"yeah" I said, I'd been trying hard to not think about what kind of depressed person Luke was now.

"why haven't you tried for rebirth?" Paris asked.

"I'm fine here" I said.

"oh come on" Achilles said, "I'll vote for you, who doesn't love a good love story?" he asked.

"I do" Silena a girl who had actually died recently said.

"then go ahead try, we'll even guide you to him when you're out there, subtly but we'll do it" Paris said.

"it's always worth a try" Bianca encouraged.

"I guess I can try" I said. They cheered and continued onto other topics.

A/N: If I kill myself in a story is that a form of suicide? So what should I return as, Aphrodite or human?

THE PROPHECY

Your journey starts in the river of lights

And thus begins the start of your fights

Follow the words of the gypsy

you must deny your enemy

to win the battle

The man shall be helpful

Beware of trinkets

Soon all will know your secrets

Though you try to be Noble

It will break the spell

One will win and one will find death

with a single breath


	16. Not a chapter sorry guys

Alright you little critics, I'm going to share a little secret with you. Fanfiction isn't a book (le gasp). So when you leave reviews about grammar and whatnot, you're only showing how little you know of the internet. This is Fanfiction, note the word FAN, as in mostly young adults come on here to write their own reality down and then decide to share it, hoping that there is someone else out there who shares the same thoughts.

We're not writing essays that will be graded for quality of a person's grammar; we're writing it for the joy and the plot. If you want the grammar then read a book. Now please get off the internet before you continue stomping around like you know what you're doing. You're embarrassing yourself.


End file.
